Want to stay by your side
by SangoChama
Summary: Los padres y hermana de Kyon sufren un accidente de tráfico y Koizumi es el único que permanece a su lado para apoyarle y animarle en todo momento, aunque a Kyon no le agrade su compañía. Itsuki/Kyon. Angustia Drama Hurt/Comfort Romance.
1. El lado fujoshi de Haruhi

Buenas a todos. Este es mi primer fanfic "serio" por así decirlo, así que espero que no me tiréis muchos tomates xD

Decidí comenzar a escribir ItsuKyon porque no encontraba casi nada de ellos y porque es mi OTP, por supuesto. Seguiré escribiendo más historias según la inspiración y la imaginación que tenga xD. Agradecería críticas constructivas, ya que es mi primer fanfic y no sé si está demasiado bien.

El título del fanfic es un homenaje a mi doujinshi favorito de mi doujinka favorita Kuromorry, que se llama "Want to sleep on your side" y que recomiendo leer.

Advertencias: Este fanfic contiene spoilers de la serie de Suzumiya Haruhi y de la película "La desaparición de Haruhi Suzumiya".

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie y película de Suzumiya Haruhi pertenecen a Nagaru Tanigawa.

* * *

—¡Kyon-kuuuun!, ¡despierta!, ¡mamá ya te ha preparado el desayuno!

Un ruido sordo se escuchó y, como todas las mañanas, Kyon se encontraba envuelto entre sus sábanas y tirado en el suelo por culpa de su hermana pequeña.

_No sé porqué mi madre me compraría el despertador, mi hermana es mucho más efectiva, podría despertar hasta a un muerto si quisiera._

—¡Shami también tiene listo su desayuno! ¡El desayuno de Shami, Shami, Shami! —La hermanita canturreaba mientras tomaba al gato en brazos, que siempre dormía en la cama de Kyon, y salía del cuarto hacia la cocina.

_Me pregunto si yo a su edad también tenía esa energía… la verdad, lo dudo mucho. _Pensó, poco antes de murmurar "Qué frío…" y acurrucarse entre las sábanas, aún en el suelo.

* * *

_Siempre me encuentro a Taniguchi por el camino, y me resultó extraño no coincidir con él esta vez._

"¿Qué le habrá pasado a ese pervertido?" _Me pregunté mientras seguía mi camino por esa maldita cuesta con un frío de mil demonios._

_Odiaba esta cuesta, y la odiaba aún más desde el día en que Haruhi me obligó a cargar aquel pesado calefactor por aquí. Suerte que me quedaba un año de preparatoria y me libraría de esta maldita calle para siempre._

Después de quince minutos, Kyon llegó a su destino. Cuando llegó al taquillero comprobó que Taniguchi tampoco se encontraba allí, aunque no tardó mucho en darle la bienvenida con un golpe, a su pesar con demasiado entusiasmo, en la espalda, lo que provocó que diera un salto al estar aún medio dormido.

—¡Heyyy, Kyon! —Vociferó Taniguchi.

—¡Adivina qué compre! ¡No te lo puedes creer! —Taniguchi seguía hablando en voz alta, lo que molestaba a algunas personas de alrededor que comenzaban a marcharse a sus clases.

_No grites idiota, ¿no ves que estoy aquí al lado? _

—¿Es que no sabes hablar en un tono normal? —Se quejó Kyon.

—¿Eh? Vamos, no seas así, encima que compré algo taaaan genial —Una mueca pervertida se dibujó en la cara de Taniguchi, lo que hizo retroceder a Kyon con una cara de desagrado.

Se temió lo peor, viniendo de Taniguchi, y con esa cara de pervertido que estaba poniendo, sólo podía significar…

—¡Mira! —Gritó de nuevo Taniguchi, plantándole bruscamente a pocos centímetros de su cara lo que parecía ser una revista.

Pero no era una revista cualquiera, la diferencia era que en la portada de esa revista aparecía una chica ligera de ropa.

—Espera, ¿qué has…? —No se podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

_No me digas que es una de esas revistas… Espera, claro que es una de esas revistas, ¡y el muy degenerado se atreve a traerla aquí! ¿Pero en qué está pensando este idiota?_

—¿No es genial? —Taniguchi seguía con esa mueca implantada en la cara, lo que molestaba demasiado a Kyon.

—De camino a aquí decidí cambiar el trayecto habitual y, por obra del destino, me topé con una tienda de mangas, pero no mangas cualquiera, el 80% eran ecchi y hentai —La cara de depravado aumentó considerablemente al decir esto.

_¿Es mi impresión o este tío cada año que pasa, no, cada día, es más pervertido?_

—No te preocupes Kyon, si quieres te la puedo prestar, pero devuélvemela cuanto antes porque estas chicas de talla 90 son sólo mías.

_No sé ni para qué me lo he preguntado… ¿Y ahora qué demonios está haciendo, está abrazando a la revista?_

—Ah, por cierto… —Taniguchi salió de su estado mental de perversión y dejó de abrazar a su revista para darle otra a Kyon, algo menos gruesa que la anterior.

En ésta había dos chicos en plan cariñoso en la portada. Y por encima de éstos parecía decir algo cómo "Yaoi".

_Por favor, dime que no es lo que creo que es…_

—Esta me la regalaron al comprar la de las chicas, a mí no me interesa nada ver a dos tíos intimidando, así que toma —Dijo Taniguchi sin más, y le hizo cargar a Kyon con la dichosa revista.

—¿Y te crees que a mí me gusta ver esto? ¿Eres idiota? —Kyon arrugó la nariz al mirar la portada con más atención.

—Y yo que sé tío, dásela a tu hermana, a la mayoría de las chicas le gustan esas cosas, ¿no?

—Mi hermana tiene doce años, no le pienso dar esto —Dijo Kyon agitando la revista en frente de Taniguchi.

—A esa edad empiezan las fujoshis ¿no? Yo que sé.

—Espero que no —Kyon frunció el ceño.

_Seguro que tú empezaste a esa edad a ver hentai. Conociéndote, es lo más probable._

En ese momento sonó el timbre para entrar a clase. Taniguchi salió de su nube de hentai y chicas ligeras de ropa guardándose la revista rápidamente en la mochila.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de ir a clase —Bostezó, y sin más, subió la escalera para dirigirse a clase.

Kyon se le quedó mirando con mala cara mientras se marchaba. Ya estaba más que acostumbrado a que Taniguchi fuese un pervertido que siempre se quedaba mirando a las chicas o les silbaba groserías como si fuese un viejo verde. Pero estos últimos años había descubierto revistas para adultos, es más, se las mostraba de vez en cuando como si nada, y esta era la primera vez que la traía a clase. Y hoy encima, por culpa de sus caprichos, tuvo que hacerle cargar con una dichosa revista de yaoi.

"_¿Y ahora, qué hago con esto?"_ Pensó Kyon mirando con recelo la revista, guardándola en el bolsillo de su pantalón y subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa sin tiempo para pensar en algo.

_Cuándo llegué a clase_, _suspiré aliviado al ver que el profesor aún no había llegado. Taniguchi ya estaba en su sitio, mirando de reojo con Kunikida la revista que había comprado. Par de pervertidos._

_Y, cómo siempre, encontré a Haruhi sentada, mirando al frente, de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Aunque no sé si era parecida a la satisfacción de querer hacer algo que no afectase a la humanidad, o la que siente un psicópata al enterrar unos cadáveres en un descampado. No sabía distinguirla muy bien en estos momentos._

_Sabiendo que se acercan las navidades (bueno, aún estamos a 1 de diciembre) y últimamente ha estado muy animada, me temo lo peor…_

—¡Kyon! —Gritó Haruhi agarrándole del cuello de la chaqueta inmediatamente después de sentarse.

—¿Qué? —Gruñó éste—. Deja de agarrarme de esa manera, vas a hacer que me caiga.

Haruhi bufó y le soltó de repente, haciendo que cayese hacia delante.

—Es igual, no tengo tiempo para tus quejas, hoy después de clase tenemos que ir inmediatamente al club de reuniones, tengo una lista genial de actividades que quiero que hagamos estas fechas —La sonrisa satisfactoria/psicópata volvió a hacerse presente en Haruhi.

La cara de desagrado de Kyon fue notable.

—¿A qué viene esa cara? —Haruhi frunció el ceño—. Me da igual que te guste o no, además lo hemos hecho dos años desde que formamos la brigada, así que lo haremos de todas formas.

_Después de decir eso se cruzó de brazos, así que no había nada más que discutir con ella. Sólo nos quedaba echarnos a temblar._

—Oye Kyon, ¿qué llevas ahí? —La expresión severa de Haruhi desapareció para mirar con curiosidad lo que llevaba Kyon en el bolsillo—. Déjame ver.

Con habilidad, Haruhi se las apañó para arrebatarle la revista del bolsillo, que guardaba con tanto recelo para, seguramente, haberse deshecho de ella después.

—Oh… —Haruhi se quedó mirando la portada—. No sabía que te gustaran estas cosas —Dijo echándole una mirada maliciosa.

—¿¡Cómo crees que me va a gustar eso!? —Kyon se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros de clase se quedaron mirando y bajó el tono—. Ni siquiera es mío, me lo dio el idiota de Taniguchi porque no lo quería, no sabía qué hacer con ello y me lo guardé.

—Ya veo… —La mirada maliciosa seguía en la cara de Haruhi—. En fin, si no te gustan estas cosas, ¿no te importará que me la quede? Últimamente estoy leyendo yaoi y me parece interesante.

_¿Haruhi leyendo yaoi? El fin del mundo se acerca._

—Quédatelo, no me interesa —Dijo Kyon sin darle mayor importancia.

—¡Genial! —Exclamó ésta, sentándose en su sitio y poniéndose a leer la revista con interés.

En ese momento, el profesor apareció y comenzó la clase. Kyon echó una mirada de rencor a Haruhi, que seguía leyendo sin prestar atención a nada más.

Aunque estuviese inmersa en la historia yaoi de la revista, sabía perfectamente que podría hacer los deberes sin problema, inclusive los exámenes y sacar buenas notas. Siempre era así desde que la conocía.

_Me pregunto por qué el reparto de la inteligencia está tan descompensado entre algunas personas._

Kyon suspiró y continuó atendiendo a la clase.

Al terminar las clases, como siempre, Haruhi arrastró a Kyon hasta el club de reuniones. Ya era una costumbre para él acabar de esa forma, puesto que era demasiado rápida para poder librarse de ella.

_Al llegar a la clase, Haruhi se hizo notar, raro en ella, pegando un portazo al abrir, no sé como no ha roto aún la puerta, e hizo que la dulce Asahina-san pegase un pequeño saltito. Su lindura aumenta con el paso de los años._

_Asahina-san me seguía honrando con su hermosa presencia, ya que tuvo que quedarse un año más en la preparatoria Norte. Debería estar en la universidad, puesto que es un año mayor que nosotros, pero fue ordenado por sus superiores para seguir vigilando de cerca a la "gran" Haruhi Suzumiya._

_Por supuesto tuvo que inventarse la excusa de que no pudo superar el examen de acceso y tuvo que repetir curso para que Haruhi no sospechase._

_Pobre Asahina, haber tenido que perder un año de universidad para vigilar a esta chica…_

_Por otro lado, Koizumi estaba sonriendo como un idiota, y Nagato sentada al lado de la ventana leyendo un libro, igual que siempre._

Haruhi se dirigió hacia su sitio en el ordenador principal de la clase, y colocó las manos en sus caderas para comenzar a hablar.

—¡Bien, escuchadme todos! —Comenzó—. Tengo una lista de cosas geniales para hacer este mes, y probablemente el que viene, serán actividades de invierno y este año serán especiales y por supuesto geniales, como siempre.

-¿Y qué tienen de especial? Lo llevamos haciendo dos años durante el invierno —Se quejó Kyon.

Haruhi le echó una mirada severa y le respondió, con la misma energía.

—¡Estúpido Kyon, este año las actividades de invierno de la brigada son especiales porque faltan 3 meses para graduarnos! ¿No te das cuenta de que nos graduamos en marzo? ¡Debemos aprovechar este tiempo para hacer cosas geniales!

_Oh dios…_

-¡Por eso debemos buscar actividades especiales para este invierno, como patinar sobre hielo o algo así! —Exclamó Haruhi.

—¡Ah! —Mikuru dio un pequeño gritito al escuchar eso—. P-pero Suzumiya-san, yo… yo no soy realmente buena en ese tipo de cosas… —Titubeó Mikuru.

—¡Vamos, no seas miedosa Mikuru-chan! ¡Verás como te diviertes! ¿Verdad que será divertido Koizumi-kun? ¿Yuki-chan? —Preguntó Haruhi esperando aprobación.

—Así es —Contestó Koizumi con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Sí —Respondió Yuki sin apartar la mirada del libro.

Una mirada de preocupación apareció en el rostro de Mikuru al escuchar esas palabras, pero Haruhi no le dio mayor importancia.

Seguidamente, Kyon también la miró con mala cara, pero tampoco pareció reparar en este hecho.

—¡Bien!, y dicho esto… —Haruhi echó a todos un vistazo, pero terminó posando la mirada en Kyon—. ¡Kyon, encárgate de buscar lugares divertidos para las actividades de invierno!

—¿Qué? Si ni siquiera sabes lo que quieres hacer, sólo dijiste lo del patinaje.

—¡Es igual, busca más cosas, festivales o lo que sea! ¡Y empieza ahora! No quiero que te vayas de aquí hasta que no hayas encontrado algo bueno.

Kyon quería haberle respondido "No puedes tenerme aquí hasta tarde, mi familia y yo teníamos planeado ir a visitar un Festival de Luces que hay por aquí cerca", pero sabía que si decía eso tenía el riesgo de ser sentenciado a muerte por la dictadora Haruhi, y encima a doble pena, por haberle ocultado lo del festival.

Suspiró y, sin más remedio, se dirigió al ordenador para buscar lugares que le pudiesen "interesar" a Haruhi, bajo la atenta mirada y las incasables órdenes de ésta.

Cuando Haruhi decidió que ya era tarde (para ella), se marchó a su casa, seguida más tarde por Mikuru, Koizumi y Yuki. Por supuesto, obligó a Kyon a quedarse, por lo menos hasta que encontrase un lugar bueno donde pudiesen ir a patinar.

Cuando Kyon salió, aún no habían cerrado, ya que siempre algunos alumnos se quedan hasta tarde para estudiar. Era demasiado tarde para que sus padres y su hermana estuviesen esperándole para ir al festival.

La noche ya caía sobre la ciudad y las luces iluminaban las calles.

_Metí aún más mi cara en la bufanda para sentir el menor frío posible. Mi cara era como un cubito de hielo a punto de quebrarse, aunque no me gustaría comprobar este hecho._

_Mis manos estaban aún más heladas que mi cara, así que las apreté con fuerza dentro de los bolsillos. Odiaba tener las manos heladas. Mierda, llevaba tiempo necesitando unos guantes._

"Maldita Haruhi" _dije entre dientes._

_El viento de esta noche era especialmente frío y, no sé porqué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. _

_Llegué a mi casa a eso de las ocho de la tarde, y por supuesto, no había nadie salvo Shamisen, que me recibió frotando su lomo contra mi pantalón. Supongo que creerían que ya no me iba con ellos y se fueron sin mí._

_Encontré una nota de mi madre en la cocina, siempre me dejaba notas por todos lados cuando se iba a algún sitio. Decía:_

"Kyon-kun, tu padre, tu hermana y yo nos fuimos al festival que hay por aquí cerca en Amagasaki, no nos esperes despierto, nosotros cenaremos por aquí, te he dejado la cena preparada, sólo tienes que calentarlo. Si quieres también hay fideos instantáneos. Supongo que con 17 años ya eres mayor para venir con nosotros a todos lados.

Cuídate.

Te quiere, mamá.

PD: Duérmete pronto que luego no te despierta ni una bomba nuclear, y con eso me refiero a tu hermana.

PD2: ¡Kyon-kun, tu hermanita también te quiere!"

Esta última postdata estaba escrita con letra más infantil.

_Es gracioso que mi madre me trate como un adulto para algunas cosas y luego me diga que me vaya a la cama pronto. Pero en fin, son cosas de madres._

_Me iba a disponer a cenar cuando, de repente, sonó el teléfono de casa. No sé quién podría ser a estas horas. Supongo que era mi madre para decirme algo que se le olvidó en la carta._

—_¿Hola? ¿***** *****?_

_En cuanto escuché mi nombre en lugar de "Kyon" supe que algo iba mal._

—_¿Es familiar de *****? Por favor, responda_ —Decía la voz femenina del otro lado con insistencia.

—Sí, ¿pasa algo?

—_Mire, le llamamos del hospital provincial de Amagasaki, no se ponga nervioso, pero me temo que su familia ha sufrido un accidente de tráfico. La carretera por la que circulaban estaba congelada por el frío y el coche perdió el control, me temo que están graves._

_En cuanto escuché eso, la vista se me nubló, no sé porqué, pero no podía ver con claridad. Era parecido a una sensación que tuve hace tiempo._

_Aquella enfermera del otro lado del teléfono seguía hablando pero no escuchaba nada, sólo sonidos incomprensibles._

_El auricular del teléfono se me escapó de la mano y quedó colgando mientras me quedé inmóvil mirando a la nada._

—Esto… tiene que ser una pesadilla —Su voz temblaba.

_Nagato, dime que has cambiado el mundo otra vez y estoy atrapado de nuevo, o incluso que has sido tú, Haruhi, aunque ese hecho sea aún peor. Decidme que estoy en una pesadilla. Por favor…_


	2. Quiero despertar

**Capítulo 2:** Quiero despertar

* * *

**N/A: **La letra en cursiva en las conversaciones corresponde a cuando están hablando por teléfono desde el otro lado de la línea.

* * *

_No recuerdo nunca haber corrido tan rápido como ahora. Corría sin pensar en nada más. Me dirigía hacia la estación de tren para llegar cuanto antes al hospital. Ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a cambiarme de ropa, así que llevo puesto el uniforme desde esta mañana. No llevo nada de repuesto, se me olvidó traer una mochila por los nervios, tan sólo llevo el móvil por si me intentan contactar._

_La estación estaba a unos veinte minutos de mi casa, y el hospital de Amagasaki a unos cuarenta minutos en tren._

_Sólo… sólo quiero llegar cuanto antes y comprobar que se han equivocado, o incluso que me han gastado una broma, aunque sea de muy mal gusto. Después de que me dijesen que era una broma incluso podría perdonarlo, después de haberles pegado una paliza antes. Quería que esto fuese una pesadilla._

Kyon tomó el tren a las nueve de la noche y llegó al hospital a las diez menos cuarto. La estación de Amagasaki quedaba cerca del hospital, lo que alivió a Kyon, ya que no conocía la ciudad vecina.

Entró corriendo al hospital y se apresuró a preguntar en información y a las enfermeras que estaban allí por su familia, pero lo único que consiguió fue amables invitaciones a que esperase en la sala de espera que había al lado de la entrada del hospital.

_Estaba harto de no recibir ninguna respuesta a mis preguntas, así que decidí hacer caso y me fui a la sala de espera._

_Cuando entré no había nadie, apenas un anciano roncando y babeando en uno de los asientos, ni siquiera sé si contaba como "persona" en ese momento._

_Decidí sentarme en un asiento y esperar pacientemente, aunque mi paciencia en ese momento no era precisamente la del Santo Job._

_No sé si habrían pasado diez minutos desde que estaba allí, cuando de repente sonó mi móvil. Rogué porque fuera alguno de mis padres o mi hermana diciendo que estaban bien, pero no fue así._

Kyon hizo un gesto de desagrado cuando vio parpadear en la pantalla de su móvil el mensaje "Suzumiya Haruhi llamando".

—Lo que faltaba… —Murmuró Kyon.

Casi al segundo después de descolgar, se escuchó a Haruhi por el otro lado.

—_Kyon, ¿ya encontraste algún lugar bueno para patinar?_ —Preguntó al igual que un sargento.

_Como si me importase eso ahora._

—Bueno, se podría decir que más o menos —Dijo Kyon evadiendo la pregunta.

—_¿Cómo que más o menos? Te dije que te quedases en el club hasta que encontrases algo bueno, ¿para qué te doy órdenes entonces? _—El tono de Haruhi comenzaba a ser altanero, lo que estaba irritando a Kyon.

—Escucha, Haruhi… —Iba a inventarse una buena excusa, cuando de repente ésta le cortó.

—_Oye Kyon, ¿dónde estás? Estoy escuchando mucho ruido _—Preguntó más calmada.

—Estoy… viendo la tele.

No quería preocupar a nadie, y menos a Haruhi, que seguro que era capaz de armar algún lío con tal de salirse con la suya.

—_Qué mierda vas a estar viendo la tele, estoy escuchando personas alrededor y tacones de mujeres de un lado a otro. Oye Kyon… ¿estás en algún club de gente adulta? O a lo mejor… ¿estás en algún club de travestis, Kyon? _—Inquirió Haruhi en tono burlón y curioso a la vez.

_Esta tía es idiota desde que nació. Creo que le ha debido afectar la revista de yaoi que estaba leyendo esta mañana._

—¿Pero qué clase de persona crees que soy? ¿Me crees capaz de ir a esos sitios? —Se quejó Kyon.

De repente, se escuchó a una enfermera decir algo sobre un paciente y Haruhi habló de nuevo.

—_Así que estás en un hospital… ¿qué estás haciendo ahí?, ¿por qué no me has avisado? ¡Soy tu líder y debo saber esta clase de cosas!_ —Dijo incrementando el tono de su voz conforme hablaba.

_¿Cómo puede tener un oído tan agudo? Para lo que quiere, claro._

—Ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo avisar a nadie, me llamaron en cuanto llegué a mi casa porque me dijeron que mi familia tuvo un accidente de tráfico, y vine corriendo a comprobarlo. Sólo espero que sea mentira.

—_¿Eh? ¿Cómo que tuvieron un accidente? Pero, ¿están bien? _—Haruhi parecía preocupada.

—No lo sé, no me han dicho nada, lo único que hicieron fue mandarme a la sala de espera —Kyon se extrañó al escuchar a Haruhi preocupada, ya que por lo único que se preocupa es por fastidiar a los demás.

—_Está bien, entonces voy a avisar al resto de la brigada e iremos todos a visitarte _—Dijo recuperando su tono mandón.

—¿Cómo vais a venir todos? Son las diez de la noche. Escucha Haruhi, seguro que se trata de una broma y mi familia ya está en casa, no hace falta que te molestes ni molestes a los demás.

—_Me da igual, como si son las tres de la madrugada, como líder de la brigada debo mantenerme al tanto de lo que sucede también en vuestro entorno, así que no se hable más, en una hora estamos allí, adiós._

Haruhi colgó el teléfono sin dejar responder a Kyon.

Era la conversación más larga que habían tenido por teléfono, ya que ella siempre suele hablar deprisa y colgar rápido sin ni siquiera dejarle hablar, sólo para no gastar saldo.

Kyon suspiró y se guardó el móvil después de quedarse un rato mirando la pantalla.

_Espera, ¿no se ha olvidado de preguntarme algo?_

Segundos después Kyon volvió a notar el móvil vibrando y comprobó mirando la pantalla que se trataba de Haruhi otra vez.

—_Oye Kyon, ¿en qué hospital estás? Con tantas estupideces se me olvidó preguntarte —_Dijo algo irritada.

_Cúlpate a ti misma, podrías ser un poco más modesta, aunque para ti sea imposible._

—En Amagasaki —Suspiró Kyon algo cansado.

—_Bien, nos vemos luego_ —Respondió Haruhi, y colgó sin más.

Kyon se apretó el puente de la nariz.

_Me sorprendió que el anciano que tenía enfrente no se hubiese despertado con los gritos de Haruhi, yo me tenía que apartar el móvil del oído para que no me dejase sordo. _

Un rato después, el hombre que dormía en el asiento de enfrente despertó algo atolondrado y miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca, hizo una mueca algo extraña, y con una reverencia se despidió de Kyon marchándose de la sala con paso ligero.

Al poco, una enfermera entró en la sala de espera y se acercó a Kyon. Él sólo esperaba que fuese un error y poder volver a casa tranquilo. Pero no fue eso lo que escuchó.

La enfermera le confirmó que sí se trataba de sus padres y su hermana, y que estaban gravemente heridos. Aunque los heridos graves eran sólo sus padres.

Recibió una noticia que no querría haber escuchado nunca. Su hermana había quedado en estado de coma indefinido.

Le dijo que tendría que esperar a mañana para poder ir a visitarles a la habitación.

_Realmente tengo que estar en una pesadilla. Me senté en el asiento de la sala porque me sentía mareado y cubrí mi cara con mis manos. Esto no me puede estar pasando. Quería llorar. La enfermera me intentó calmar y me ofreció agua, pero lo rechacé. Comprendió que quería estar sólo, y abandonó la sala. No quería nada en ese momento, sólo quería despertar._

"Un coma otra vez no, por favor…" _Murmuré sin poder casi hablar._

_Después de un rato con los codos clavados en mis piernas y las manos tapando mi cara, me calmé. Estar en ese estado no me favorecería en nada, sólo me pondría peor. Además Haruhi y los demás iban a llegar de un momento a otro, y no quería preocuparles. No demasiado._

Unos diez minutos después, la brigada al completo apareció por la puerta.

_Todos parecían tener cara de preocupados cuando llegaron donde me encontraba. Bueno, todos menos Nagato, que como siempre su cara era inexpresiva, aunque se veía diferente que esta mañana._

—Y bien, ¿cómo está tu familia? ¿Eran tus padres? —Aunque el tono de Haruhi parecía serio, se notaba preocupada.

—Mis padres están en estado grave, pero me dijeron que están estables —Kyon intentaba mantenerse sereno.

—¿Y tu hermana? ¿Estaba con ellos o no? —Preguntó Haruhi algo nerviosa.

—Mi hermana… —No pudo evitar hacer un gesto de dolor— Está en coma.

La cara de todos se tornó en horror, excepto la de Yuki, que seguía hierática.

—K-Kyon-kun, yo… l-lo siento mucho… —Sollozó Mikuru con las manos en la cara.

_Asahina-san… eres lo único que necesito para reconfortarme. Su sola presencia ya me hace sentir mejor._

—No te disculpes Asahina-san —Respondió Kyon con una sonrisa forzada, visiblemente triste.

—¡Ya basta de caras largas! —Gritó Haruhi—. ¡No permitiré que ningún miembro de la brigada se encuentre triste! ¡Ya sé que es una situación complicada, pero no podemos decaer!

_Bueno, era de las pocas veces que tenía algo de razón. Aunque seguía siendo altanera._

—¡Vayamos todos a cenar a un restaurante de sushi! No podemos quedarnos aquí y simplemente estar tristes —Propuso Haruhi.

—¿Eh? Son las once de la noche, ¿no es un poco tarde ya? —Se quejó Kyon.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto la hora? Eres casi mayor de edad y te quejas como un viejo amargado —Le reprochó.

Al escuchar eso, Mikuru se secó las lágrimas y sonrió tapándose la boca con la mano. Koizumi también pareció sonreír por este hecho.

—En fin, vayámonos ya antes de que se haga tarde —Dijo Haruhi firmemente.

Ni siquiera preguntó si querían ir, simplemente se giró y se dirigió hacia la salida del hospital, haciendo que los demás la siguieran irremediablemente.

_Cuando Haruhi dijo "restaurante de sushi", no se refería a un restaurante de moda, ni siquiera grande y espacioso. Exacto, nos llevó a un bar de sushi bastante cutre, medio escondido en un callejón cerca del hospital. _

_Era bastante raro en ella, ya que como nunca pagaba, se permitía llevarnos a los sitios más caros, para que yo me dejase todo mi dinero. Supongo que por lo menos sería acogedor, o eso creo._

—¡Bien, ya llegamos! —Gritó Haruhi al entrar, dando un golpe al correr la puerta.

_Eso ya lo habrán notado._

—Ah, bienvenidos, enseguida les atiendo —Dijo una chica desde el interior.

Los miembros de la brigada se disponían a sentarse, pero la líder los dispuso a su manera.

—Mikuru-chan, Yuki-chan, nosotras nos sentaremos juntas, tú Kyon siéntate al lado de Koizumi-kun —Ordenó.

—¿Por qué nos sientas como te da la gana?

—Los chicos están mejor juntos. Lo leí esta mañana en la revista de yaoi —Sonrió Haruhi algo malévola.

_Dime que no es verdad…_

Kyon suspiró y dejó su abrigo y bufanda en el respaldo de la silla, sentándose en el sitio ordenado por la líder.

_Al momento apareció la camarera. Era una chica de nuestra edad más o menos, de estatura baja. Tenía un delantal por la cintura y un pañuelo en la cabeza como cualquier camarero de sushi. Era bastante mona, pero ninguna chica supera la belleza de Asahina-san._

—¿Sí? ¿Qué desean? —Preguntó.

—Bueno, esto es un bar de sushi ¿no? Tráenos sushi —Ordenó Haruhi.

_Qué lógica tan aplastante, Haruhi._

—Bueno, hay muchos tipos de sushi. Aparte, tenemos ramen y más cosas, ¿qué desean? —Preguntó de nuevo la camarera.

—¡Qué más da, lo va a pagar Kyon! ¡Trae de todo un poco! —Dijo como si nada.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Ni se te ocurra! —Gritó Kyon.

—P-por favor… n-no os peleéis… —Sollozó Mikuru.

La camarera miraba atónita la pelea.

—Si queréis puedo pagar yo.

Una voz masculina sacó a Haruhi y Kyon de su pelea y a Mikuru de su sollozo. Era Koizumi. Todos se quedaron mirándole atónitos.

—No sé para qué traje tanto dinero, de todas formas no lo iba a utilizar —Sonrió Koizumi.

—¿Eh? ¿Estás seguro Koizumi-kun? —Preguntó Haruhi atónita.

—Claro —Volvió a sonreír.

—Bueno, me sabe mal que tengas que pagar, pero con tal de no escuchar las estúpidas quejas de Kyon… —Ironizó Haruhi.

_Idiota, si no fueses tan egoísta no me quejaría._

Koizumi sonrió de nuevo y le entregó todo el dinero que llevaba a la camarera. Le dijo que podía traerles todo lo que quisiera con ese dinero, que eran unos 7.000 yenes.

_¿De dónde saca este tío tanto dinero? Supongo que los de la agencia le ayudarán. A mí también me gustaría trabajar para esa agencia si me diesen esa cantidad._

_Comprobé que la camarera se había sonrojado cuando Koizumi le sonrió y le dio el dinero. De hecho creo que desde que vio a Koizumi no le quita ojo de encima. _

_Estúpido esper sonriente, siempre llamando la atención de todas las chicas por su atractivo, a veces entiendo porqué Taniguchi le envidia tanto. Aunque Taniguchi tampoco hace mucho para remediarlo, lo único que hace es espantarlas con sus groserías._

Al rato la camarera apareció de nuevo con bastantes platos de sushi y ramen de distintos tipos, y también bebidas, aunque éstas eran sólo una para cada uno.

_Vaya, parece que por 7.000 yenes puedes comer en abundancia en este sitio. Bueno, no me extraña mucho, es un bar bastante arrinconado y difícil de ver, aparte de pequeño. Pero es bastante acogedor._

Haruhi se entusiasmó cuando vio en un plato el takoyaki que a ella tanto le gusta y se llevó tres brochetas para ella misma, sin importarle los demás.

—Ah, Yuki, ¿te gusta el sushi de salmón? No lo sabía —Dijo Haruhi masticando una bola de takoyaki.

—Sí —Respondió Yuki con voz robótica.

—Pero está mejor el takoyaki, toma, prueba —Haruhi le puso una brocheta en el plato.

—Está rico —Dijo Yuki dando un pequeño mordisco.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Takoyaki para todos! —Gritó Haruhi repartiendo las brochetas sobrantes al resto de la brigada.

—¡Ten Mikuru-chan! ¡Pruébalo! Abre la boca —Gritó de nuevo, poniéndole el takoyaki en la boca y obligándola a probarlo.

—E-eshtá d-deliciosho Shu-shushumiya-san —Dijo Mikuru tapándose la boca con la mano e intentando masticar.

Kyon se quedó mirando a Haruhi con mala cara, mientras ésta daba de comer a Mikuru como si fuese una niña pequeña, pero procuró no darle importancia y disfrutar de la comida, aunque no tuviese ganas de nada en ese momento.

_Después de la agradable cena, bueno, sin contar con las sandeces de Haruhi, salimos del bar y nos dirigimos al único sitio dónde no quería pasar la noche. Al hospital. No sin antes tener que esperar a Koizumi, ya que parece que a la camarera le agradó bastante, no entiendo porqué, y se quedó hablando con él. Seguramente para pedirle el teléfono o algo. _

_No sé para qué se esfuerza la pobre chica, al final la rechazará como siempre. ¿Por qué a mí no se me declaran nunca? La vida es muy poco equitativa para algunos._

_Y cómo me temía, al rato vi desde fuera a la chica hacer un gesto de tristeza, pero con una sonrisa de Koizumi parece que se le pasó enseguida y el sonrojo volvió a su cara._

—¡Koizumi-kun, casi nos morimos congelados esperándote! —Se quejó Haruhi cuando éste salió del bar.

—Lo siento —Sonrió.

—Oye Koizumi-kun ¿por qué rechazas a tantas chicas? He calculado que se te declaran dos al día y siempre las rechazas —Curioseó Haruhi.

—Bueno, lamentablemente no puedo salir con todas las chicas que se me acercan, aparte mi trabajo no me dejaría tiempo —Sonrió de nuevo.

—Vaya, sí que eres complicado, con la cantidad de chicas que hay en tu club de fans de la preparatoria —Dijo Haruhi.

Koizumi sólo se limitó a sonreír, lo que irritaba a Kyon.

_Siempre lo arregla todo con esa irritante sonrisa, lo malo es que a la mayoría de las chicas les da igual. Si algún día le dijera a una chica cualquiera "he matado a tu gato" con esa sonrisa estúpida, la chica sólo se limitaría a sonreír y babear mientras él se marchaba con el cadáver del animal cubierto de sangre en la mano._

_Creo que he sido demasiado macabro con ese ejemplo._

Llegaron al hospital sobre las doce de la noche. Las enfermeras de guardia circulaban por los alrededores mientras los demás trabajadores charlaban o tomaban café.

Cuándo estuvieron en la sala de espera, Haruhi les comentó algo.

—Bien, he decidido algo para que todos podamos acompañar a Kyon mientras está en el hospital. Uno de nosotros estará con él entre semana, después de clase y el resto vendrá el fin de semana para estar todos juntos, y por la noche se irán de nuevo a dormir a sus casas —Dijo.

—¿Quieres decir que alguien me va a acompañar todos los días para pasar la noche? —Preguntó Kyon.

—Así es —Recalcó Haruhi.

—¿Y no sería más fácil turnaros? —Dijo Kyon.

—No intentes cambiar mis decisiones, lo he decidido así y punto —Haruhi se cruzó de brazos.

_Está bien… ya no hay nada que discutir. _

—¿Y bien? ¿Algún voluntario para quedarse a acompañarle? —Preguntó Haruhi a modo de orden.

—Si quieres puedo quedarme yo, no me importa —Dijo una voz masculina.

_Por favor, dime que eres tú Asahina-san y que te ha cambiado la voz por un resfriado._

—¿Eh? ¿Koizumi-kun? ¿Estás seguro? —Cuestionó Haruhi.

—Claro —Sonrió éste.

—Bien, pues si quieres quedarte me parece bien.

_¡No aceptes como si nada!_

—Entonces Koizumi-kun te acompañará todos los días para que no estés solo en el hospital, y punto —Concluyó—. Mikuru-chan, Yuki, es hora de irnos, mañana sábado vendremos por la mañana.

Kyon se quedó mirando a Haruhi con desagrado mientras ésta se dirigía con las chicas hacia la salida.

—¡Oye, Haruhi, espera! —Dijo Kyon mientras corría detrás de ellas.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Dijo molesta.

_No sé para qué intento hablar con ella, no sirve de nada quejarme o discutir. Diga lo que le diga me dirá que no, o se pondrá a gritar, llamará la atención como siempre y la echarán del hospital._

Se quedó mirándola un momento algo desafiante, y después suspiró.

—¿Por qué me miras con esa cara? ¿Quieres discutir otra vez? —Le enfrentó.

—No, no es nada. Puedes irte —Dijo Kyon resignado.

—Entonces no me hagas perder el tiempo. Mañana vendremos las tres por la mañana y luego iremos todos a una pista de patinaje que hay por aquí cerca. Cuándo me llamaste para decirme en qué hospital estabas, me informé de ello —Explicó Haruhi.

_¿Y para qué me haces buscarlo a mí? ¿Te gusta fastidiarme? La verdad no sé para qué me lo pregunto._

—En fin, adiós —Se despidió Haruhi.

—Buenas noches, Kyon-kun —Sonrió Mikuru dulcemente.

—Buenas noches —Sonrió dirigiéndose a Mikuru.

Se quedó en la puerta de entrada hasta que las tres chicas se marcharon y luego volvió a la sala de espera, donde Koizumi le recibió con una sonrisa algo falsa. Kyon puso cara de desagrado, aunque luego terminó sentándose a su lado.

_¿Por qué siempre a mí? De todos los miembros de la brigada, ¿por qué él? Siempre sonriendo de esa forma estúpida e invadiendo mi espacio personal. Nagato me haría mejor compañía, aunque se confunda con un mueble o una especie de muñeco inmóvil. Haruhi lo dudo mucho, acabaría discutiendo con ella de todas formas. Ah, Asahina-san, la próxima vez te obligaré a quedarte a la fuerza._

El silencio se estaba haciendo demasiado incómodo, y a Koizumi parece que se le había borrado la sonrisa de la cara. Ahora estaba cabizbajo y tenía un gesto de tristeza en la cara, lo que irritaba aún más a Kyon.

—Bueno… y… ¿cómo van los espacios cerrados? ¿Han aparecido más? —Preguntó para romper el silencio.

_Qué pregunta más ingeniosa Kyon._

Al escuchar eso, Koizumi levantó la cabeza y cambió su expresión por una de sus típicas sonrisas.

—De hecho, últimamente ha habido muchos menos —Sonrió.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? —Preguntó de nuevo.

_Te estas luciendo a preguntas ingeniosas. Ah, cállate, cerebro._

—Así es —sonrió Koizumi—. La actividad está siendo mucho menor, sobre todo durante estos últimos dos años. Los de la agencia están investigando porqué podría ser.

—Quién sabe, quizá Haruhi haya madurado y se haya dado cuenta de que el mundo no gira en torno a ella y que no puede hacer todo lo que le dé la gana… Oh, espera, eso no va a pasar —Dijo Kyon sarcásticamente.

Koizumi rió al escuchar eso.

El silencio incómodo se apoderó otra vez al poco rato de terminar la conversación. A Kyon le incomodaba sobremanera estar así, y de nuevo preguntó algo.

—Oye Koizumi…

—¿Sí?

Kyon dudó un poco antes de preguntar, pero prefería mantenerse conversando que estar en un silencio incómodo.

—¿Por qué antes, en el bar de sushi, has pagado tú la cuenta? Se supone que Haruhi me obligó a pagarla a mí —Indagó.

Koizumi sonrió antes de responder.

—Bueno, me sobraba el dinero, así que no me importó —Dijo.

—Ah, ya veo… —Dijo Kyon algo distraído.

—Además, no es justo que Suzumiya-san abuse de ti en los momentos que estás pasando. No me importa ayudarte siempre que lo necesites —Sonrió.

_Vaya, es lo más sincero que le he escuchado decirme desde que nos conocemos, y eso me hace sentir incómodo._

_Sentí mi cara algo más caliente de lo normal, y rogué por no estar sonrojado. Agaché la cabeza por si acaso para que Koizumi no me viera._

_Al cabo de un rato empecé a tener sueño, debía ser tarde. Bostecé antes de buscar mi móvil para mirar la hora._

—¿Qué hora puede ser ya? —Se preguntó Kyon por lo bajito mientras buscaba el móvil en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

—Ah, no te molestes —Dijo Koizumi mirando su reloj de pulsera—. Es la una de la mañana.

—¿Eh? ¿Ya es tan tarde? Con razón tengo tanto sueño —Dijo Kyon antes de bostezar de nuevo.

—Lo más conveniente es que descanses. Pareces cansado —Sugirió Koizumi.

—Mira quién fue a hablar, tu cara no es precisamente un ejemplo de descanso. Tienes ojeras —Dijo Kyon frunciendo el ceño.

—Tienes razón —Rió Koizumi—. Debería dormir algo.

—Pues eso, buenas noches —Dijo algo irritado. Tenía que dormir de mala manera y encima al lado de Koizumi.

—Buenas noches —Dijo éste.

Kyon se separó un poco de Koizumi y se acomodó como pudo en aquel incómodo banco en el que estaban. Se acurrucó sobre sí mismo, metió la cara en su bufanda de rayas azules y se cruzó de brazos. Hacía frío allí, probablemente la calefacción estaba estropeada, y estando ellos dos solos y la sala prácticamente vacía, el frío era aún mayor.

Parece que esa sala de espera era nueva y no pasaba casi nadie por allí, ya que correspondía a las dos únicas habitaciones que había en la planta baja, probablemente en las que estaban sus padres y su hermana. Kyon maldijo esa situación, ya que tendría que estar más tiempo con Koizumi a solas y soportarle.

_Mañana es el fatídico día, tengo que ver por primera vez a mis padres y mi hermana en ese estado. Si no he podido soportar la noticia, no sé si podré verlos así. Sólo espero que esto pase pronto._

El sueño fue venciendo a Kyon poco a poco, que cerraba los ojos sin poderlo evitar.

_No sé porqué pero cuando me dormí sentía la mirada cansada de Koizumi clavarse en mí. Procuré no pensar en ese hecho, y soñar con algo bonito. Asahina-san por ejemplo. ¿Por qué nunca he soñado con ella? Es más, ¿por qué no he soñado con ella vestida con uno de esos trajes que le compra Haruhi? Ah, cállate Kyon, estar con Taniguchi te está pervirtiendo, duérmete de una vez._

_Koizumi, si me sigues mirando mientras duermo, juro que mañana te mataré._

* * *

**N/A:** Por favor, si leéis el capítulo, no os olvidéis de dejar un comentario o una crítica constructiva, esto anima mucho a continuar a los escritores, sobre todo a principiantes como yo. No os cuesta nada y la autora (yo) os lo agradecería mucho. No es motivador hacer un fanfic con dedicación y esfuerzo y que nadie se moleste en comentarlo y dar su punto de vista. ¡Gracias!


	3. Día de ocio

__**Capítulo 3: **Día de ocio.

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, ya va habiendo más escenas yaoi/románticas entre Koizumi y Kyon, sólo que no me gusta ir deprisa con el yaoi en esta clase de historias de varios capítulos, por eso lo voy poniendo poco a poco. Pero haberlo hay, como las meigas (xD?), así que no os impacientéis.

* * *

_Me desperté a la mañana siguiente en una postura distinta a la que me había dormido. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en algo, a lo que también me aferraba con mis dos manos. Me moví un poco para despertarme._

—Ah, por fin te has despertado, buenos días.

—¿Nnn? Déjame un poco más mamá —Murmuró Kyon medio dormido.

_Enterré mi cara en aquello donde estaba descansando para desperezarme, hasta que abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que era un brazo. Separé mi cara aún medio dormida y me encontré con la estúpida sonrisa de Koizumi, demasiado cerca de mí. _

—¿¡Pero que demon…!? —Se sobresaltó Kyon, alejándose de Koizumi al instante—. ¿Por qué no me has despertado, idiota?

—Estabas durmiendo plácidamente, no quise molestarte —Sonrió Koizumi.

—Esta clase de cosas se avisan idiota, podría habernos visto alguien —Dijo Kyon notablemente irritado—. Además, ¿desde cuándo llevo durmiendo en tu brazo?

—Me desperté a las cuatro de la mañana y ya descansabas sobre él, así que no sé cuanto tiempo llevarías así —Respondió sonriente.

—¿¡Desde las cuatro!? ¿Por qué no me avisaste? —La alteración de Kyon iba aumentando.

—No puedo despertarte a las cuatro. Aparte, dormías profundamente —Respondió como si nada.

Kyon le miró atónito y con notable desagrado.

—Ahora que estás de esa manera, quién diría que cuando duermes te ves tan angelical —Sonrió Koizumi.

_Sentí el calor subir hasta mis mejillas al escuchar eso. Encima de que no me avisa por quedarme dormido en su brazo, se queda mirándome mientras duermo. Dije ayer que lo mataría, y estoy a punto de hacerlo._

—¿No sabes que esa actitud es propia de psicópatas? Nadie se queda mirando a la gente atentamente mientras duerme —Dijo Kyon aún alterado.

Koizumi rió al escuchar eso.

—¿Qué piensas que hice? ¿Desnudarte y violarte mientras dormías? Aunque ahora no lo recuerdo, creo que la amable chica de ayer me emborrachó cuando estuve hablando con ella. Quizá haya abusado de ti mientras dormías —Cuestionó Koizumi como si nada.

Kyon le golpeó en la cabeza al decir eso, provocándole un pequeño chichón.

—Sólo bromeaba —Respondió sonriente.

—¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no soporto tus bromas!?

De repente, una enfermera entró en la sala de espera alertada por los gritos.

—Disculpe… debe mantenerse en silencio. No puede gritar en un hospital —Dijo la chica amablemente.

—Lo siento —Respondió Kyon apretándose el puente de la nariz.

—Por cierto, ¿es familiar de las personas que están en esta planta, verdad? Ya puede ir a visitarlos si quiere.

—Claro, ahora voy.

La enfermera sonrió y salió de la sala para esperar a Kyon en el pasillo. Éste se levantó del banco y se dirigió a la puerta para ver por primera vez en ese estado a su familia, no sin antes mirar a Koizumi con desagrado, que le respondió con una sonrisa.

Kyon gruñó y dio media vuelta para salir de la sala.

_Estúpido esper, te voy a matar._

La enfermera esperaba justo en frente de las dos habitaciones. Eran la número 001 y 002. Le dijo que aunque estuviesen en ese estado podía hablarles si quería, pero Kyon sabía que no lo haría. Después de eso la enfermera se marchó para dejarle a solas con ellos.

_Primero entré en la habitación de mis padres. Estaba algo oscura, la cortina apenas estaba abierta, pero casi lo prefería así. Mi padre estaba en la cama de la izquierda y mi madre en la derecha, cerca de la puerta. Ambos llevaban mascarillas para respirar, supongo que estando inconscientes era lo más apropiado. Por lo poco que les podía ver, tenían algunos arañazos y golpes en la cara. Sólo estuve 10 minutos con ellos, no pude soportar mucho más verlos así, y me salí de la habitación._

_Después entré en la habitación donde se encontraba mi hermana. Ésta tenía más luz y podía ver con más claridad. Su cama era la única que se encontraba en esa habitación y parecía que dormía plácidamente sobre ella. No llevaba la típica coletita que le hace mi madre en un lado de la cabeza y que a ella tanto le gusta, tenía el pelo suelto y algo desordenado. También tenía algunos arañazos y golpes en su pequeña cara, con la diferencia de que no llevaba mascarilla. Estaba arropada con una manta, supongo que hacía frío aunque tuviese calefacción. La verdad, nunca había visto a mi hermana dormir plácidamente, sólo cuando era bebé y me quedaba viéndola embobado mientras dormía en su cuna. Podía quedarme horas mirándola cuando dormía. _

_Al recordar esa escena de mi infancia se me encogió el corazón, no recordaba haber tenido nunca esa sensación. No recordaba haber estado nunca tan triste. _

_Me sentí triste cuando estuve completamente solo y atrapado en aquel mundo paralelo que creó Nagato hace dos años, pero esa tristeza no era comparable con la que siento ahora. No soportaba ver así a mi familia. _

Kyon salió de la habitación de su hermana y se encontró a Koizumi esperándole en el pasillo, apoyado en la pared y de brazos cruzados. Quiso poner cara de desagrado, pero su ánimo era demasiado bajo en esos momentos.

—Me iré un rato a mi casa, necesito descansar —Dijo Kyon algo abatido.

—Está bien, yo te acompaño entonces, también iré a mi casa —Respondió Koizumi.

Koizumi le acompañó hacia la salida y fueron rumbo a la estación de tren. A Kyon no le hacía mucha gracia que estuviese tanto tiempo pegado a él, pero en ese momento no tenía ganas de nada y aceptó sin más.

Un rato más tarde el tren llegó por fin a Nishinomiya, lo que Kyon agradeció, ya que se pasaron todo el camino sin decir nada, al igual que la noche anterior, y a Kyon le incomodaban los silencios, sobre todo si estaba con Koizumi. Se separaron a mitad de camino para seguir cada uno hacia sus respectivas casas.

_Llegué a mi casa sobre las diez de la mañana. No tenía ganas de entrar y encontrarla vacía después de lo que había pasado, pero no me quedaba más remedio. Cuando entré en mi habitación me encontré a Shamisen tirado en mi cama, como de costumbre._

—Buenos días —Dijo el gato sin más retorciéndose en la cama.

—Ah, hola —Respondió Kyon desganado.

_¿Y sigo pensando que soy el más cuerdo de la brigada? Por dios, estoy hablando con un gato. Aunque lo llevo haciendo bastante tiempo, me sigue pareciendo surrealista._

—Me enteré de lo de tu familia, es una verdadera lástima, espero que se recuperen pronto, sinceramente —Dijo Shamisen.

—Sí, yo también…

—Por cierto, no te preocupes por mí, puedo encontrar comida en cualquier sitio. Ya me reuní con mis compañeros del apartamento por donde solía transitar, al fin al cabo antes era un gato callejero —Aclaró el gato lamiéndose la pata.

_Ah, sus compañeros del patio trasero del apartamento donde vive Nagato…_

Después de conversar con el compañero felino de juegos favorito de su hermana pequeña, Kyon dispuso todo para bañarse. Por un rato, quiso apartarse del mundo y la realidad y estuvo una hora metido en la bañera, pero no recordaba que había quedado con Haruhi y los demás para ir a patinar esa mañana, y salió del baño con un sentimiento de desagrado. Tendría que aguantarla otro día más. Llevaba haciéndolo dos años, pero cada día era una pesadilla. Aunque estos últimos años había notado que el nivel de celos que sentía Haruhi por él había desaparecido, y eso le aliviaba y extrañaba a la vez. Hacía tiempo que no tenía que aguantar sus miradas celosas y desafiantes o sus enfados repentinos.

_Vaya, ya son las once y cuarto, no me dará tiempo desayunar, y Haruhi ni siquiera dijo la hora a la que reunirnos, seguramente me haga llegar tarde para tener que pagarlo yo todo otra vez._

Cuando estaba a punto de comer, llamaron al timbre de la puerta.

_Quizá sea algún vecino que se haya enterado de la mala noticia. Aunque ni siquiera sé si mis padres tenían amistad con los vecinos._

Nada más abrir la puerta, se encontró con Koizumi y su típica sonrisa. Éste iba cargado con una bolsa que parecía contener comida, y Kyon le miró con mala cara mientras masticaba una tostada.

—Vaya, ya estás desayunando —Dijo Koizumi con algo de desaprobación.

—¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó Kyon de mala gana.

—Bueno, hice demasiado desayuno para mí solo, así que te traje un poco —Sonrió.

_Sí, claro._

—Ya veo… en fin, gracias —Dijo Kyon arrebatándole la bolsa que traía e intentando evitarle, pero Koizumi fue más rápido.

—Es una pena, pero me temo que si no me invitas a pasar no podrás probarlo.

_La verdad es que tengo hambre, y no hay nada decente para comer salvo la tostada que tengo en la boca… maldito chantajista._

Kyon gruñó maldiciendo entre dientes, y le invitó a pasar.

_Koizumi dejó el abrigo y la bufanda en la entrada y entró en el salón como si fuese su propia casa, lo que me molestó bastante, pero como tenía hambre, no le di importancia. La verdad es que no tuve que poner la mesa ya que él traía hasta servilletas. Seguro que no lo había planeado antes…_

_Los envases que traía estaban repletos de arroz, sopa de miso y algún pescado. Aunque me duela admitirlo, olía muy bien y tenía buena pinta. _

_A pesar de todo lo que llevaba, no traía té, así que fui a prepararlo yo. Seguro que no sería tan bueno como el de Asahina-san, pero supongo que se podrá beber, o eso creo. Llevo un día sin probar su delicioso té, y ya lo echo de menos._

—Se me olvidó prepararlo a mí, lo siento —Se disculpó Koizumi cuando vio aparecer a Kyon con los dos vasos.

—No importa —Respondió Kyon mirándole con mala cara.

_Por lo menos podrías haber preparado el té, ya que te auto invitas a mi casa y encima me haces chantaje con el desayuno._

Kyon no había probado nunca comida hecha por Koizumi, aunque no tenía muchas expectativas. Desde que probó la comida de Mikuru y su té, creía que ya había alcanzado el paraíso. Podría vivir de la comida de la hermosa chica si se lo proponía.

_No recuerdo nunca haber desayunado esto, siempre desayuno arroz o tostadas. Quizá en alguna ocasión que fui con mi familia a un hotel rústico de esos que les gustan a ellos. El desayuno creo que era de este tipo, el típico japonés. Oh mierda, esto está delicioso._

—¿Está bueno? —Preguntó Koizumi sonriente.

—Pf, podría estar mejor —Respondió Kyon evadiendo el delicioso sabor de la comida.

—Qué poco agradecido, yo no diría lo mismo de tu té. Tiene poco que envidiar al de Asahina-san —Sonrió.

_El de Asahina-san es insuperable, no te atrevas a compararle. _

_Quizá sólo haya tenido suerte y le haya salido bien el pescado y el arroz, seguro que la sopa no sabe a nada._

_Otra cosa a la que tuve que golpearme en la boca, ya que estaba asquerosamente deliciosa. ¿Es que este tío no sabe hacer nada mal?_

—¿La sopa también está mal? —Ironizó Koizumi con una sonrisa.

—Podría ser mejor.

—No sabes mentir —Dijo mirándole fijamente.

—Cállate Koizumi —Se quejó Kyon evitando mirar al esper—. Se me quitaron las ganas de comer, voy a mi habitación a preparar la mochila. Deja eso ahí, luego lo lavo yo.

—Te acompaño —Decidió Koizumi levantándose de la mesa.

—¡No! Quédate ahí —Exclamó Kyon—. Bajo enseguida. No me da confianza que subas a mi cuarto.

—Creo que tienes un serio problema con que vaya a abusar de ti —Sonrió Koizumi.

—Si te atrevieras a acercarte a mí te daría una paliza. Me voy arriba antes de que sea tarde —Respondió Kyon subiendo las escaleras y dejando a Koizumi en el piso de abajo.

Un rato después, cuando Kyon ya tenía todo listo, salió con Koizumi de su casa de nuevo hacia el tren. Koizumi se ofreció para cargar con su mochila, pero Kyon lo rechazó, no pesaba demasiado, sólo era ropa y algunos objetos personales.

Llegaron a Amagasaki sobre las doce y media de la mañana. Mientras Koizumi tuvo que esperar en la entrada, Kyon entró en el hospital y decidió dejar su mochila en la sala de espera. Sabía que no entraba nadie en ella, salvo aquel anciano despistado de ayer, que resultó que no debía estar allí.

Al dejar el hospital, caminaron un rato hasta el metro, ya que debían tomarlo para llegar a la pista de patinaje que les había dicho Haruhi.

Después de unos quince minutos, llegaron al lugar indicado, donde ya se encontraban las tres chicas de la brigada. Y como se temió, Haruhi le regañó como de costumbre.

—¡Llegas tarde Kyon! ¡Castigo! —Le reprimió.

—Oye, Koizumi también viene conmigo, ¿no se supone que los dos llegamos tarde? —Se quejó Kyon.

—A Koizumi se le perdona cualquier cosa. Él es más educado que tú. Tú eres el que llega tarde así que el castigo es para ti —Concluyó Haruhi cruzándose de brazos.

_Y te parecerá normal tratar así a la gente. Bueno, a mí._

—Es más, ¿por qué venís los dos juntos? ¿Habéis estado haciendo cosas indebidas a nuestras espaldas? —Preguntó Haruhi con una mueca malévola en la cara.

La cara de Mikuru se volvió completamente roja al escuchar eso.

—¡¿Pero qué dices idiota!? —Le gritó Kyon.

—Verás Suzumiya-san —Explicó Koizumi intentando apaciguar la situación—. Nos fuimos cada uno a nuestra casa, pero no quería dejarle solo en un momento tan duro para él, y decidí desayunar en su casa para volver juntos de nuevo.

—Ya veo… está bien Koizumi-kun, tú lo explicas mucho mejor y sin dar gritos. Gracias por la aclaración —Dijo Haruhi seriamente.

_Si no preguntases estupideces sin sentido no tendría que gritar, idiota._

—¡Heeey! ¡Siento llegar tarde! —Gritó alguien dirigiéndose al grupo.

_Me giré al escuchar esa voz, me resultaba muy familiar, hasta que me fijé en quién era. La loca del pelo verde._

—Ah, ¡Tsuruya-san! —Gritó Haruhi.

—¡Perdón por llegar tarde Harunyan, tenía que terminar la tarea de la universidad! —Dijo Tsuruya con su típico tono alto de voz.

—Así que la universidad es tan difícil como parece… —Comentó Haruhi.

—¡Demasiado! ¡Ah, Mikuru-chan, te he echado de menos! —Gritó la peliverde abrazando fuertemente a Mikuru.

—Y-yo también Tsuruya-san —Balbuceó Mikuru casi asfixiada por el abrazo.

—¡Ah, Itsuki-kun se ve muy bien hoy, como siempre! —Dijo Tsuruya dejando de abrazar a Mikuru de repente—. ¡Oh, hola Kyon-kun, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas ahí!

_Sí, soy el hombre invisible ahora. ¿Esta tía no se cansa nunca de hablar tan deprisa y gritar al mismo tiempo?_

—¡Basta de charla, vayamos a patinar! —Exclamó Haruhi, abrazando a Mikuru por los hombros y arrastrándola con ella.

_Nos dirigimos hacia la pista de patinaje, que estaba a unos pasos, no sin antes tener que pasar una vergüenza notable, adivinad por culpa de quién. Exacto, Haruhi se puso a chantajear al tipo que pagaba la entrada a la pista. Se quejaba de que la entrada era demasiado cara, y que si no nos la rebajaba a la mitad, armaría un escándalo, aunque ya casi lo estaba haciendo. Así que nos la dejó por 500 yenes. Haruhi será maleducada, pero me hizo ahorrarme 500 yenes, que sabiendo que siempre me está arruinando con la comida, es mucho dinero._

—¡Vamos Mikuru-chan, no seas miedosa! —Gritó Haruhi agarrando a Mikuru del brazo y metiéndola en la pista a la fuerza.

—S-suzumiya-san, p-pero yo no sé patinar… —Sollozó Mikuru.

—¡Vamos, no se necesita ser un experto para disfrutar patinando, Mikuru-chan! —Comentó Tsuruya.

—P-pero yo… —Intentó decir Mikuru sin resultado.

Kyon miraba la escena con resignación mientras se quedó apoyado en la valla de la pista. Haruhi llevaba a Mikuru casi a rastras por toda la pista mientras Tsuruya se reía a carcajadas casi por todo lo que hacían. Toda la gente se quedaba mirando, algunos con caras molestas, y otros de compasión por Mikuru.

Kyon quería haberla rescatado como muchas otras veces de las garras de Haruhi, pero no tenía ganas de aguantar por enésima vez sus quejas absurdas, así que prefirió dejarla patinar, parecía que no se lo pasaba del todo mal.

Incluso Yuki parecía disfrutar, o eso apreciaba Kyon en su cara inexpresiva, aunque patinase como si fuese un mueble deslizándose por el hielo.

—¿No crees que Asahina-san de alguna manera se está acostumbrando a divertirse con Suzumiya-san? —Comentó Koizumi, que se encontraba al lado de Kyon.

—Eso parece, aunque no me fío del todo de lo que puede hacer Haruhi —Respondió Kyon mirando a las tres chicas con el ceño fruncido.

—Siempre es una aventura ser amigo de Suzumiya-san —Sonrió Koizumi.

_Para ti es fácil decirlo, siempre le dices a todo que sí y ni siquiera te afectan sus ideas estúpidas._

Después de un rato yendo de un lado a otro de la pista, Haruhi se cansó y dejó a Mikuru y Tsuruya patinando solas, acercándose a Kyon y Koizumi.

—¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¿No hemos venido a patinar? —Recriminó Haruhi contra Kyon.

—¿Por qué siempre me regañas a mí? Koizumi también está parado —Se quejó.

—Me da igual Koizumi-kun, él puede hacer lo que quiera, es el segundo líder de la brigada y tiene más derechos que tú.

_Lo que me faltaba por oír. _

—¿Por qué me miras con esa cara de estúpido? ¡Muévete! —Gritó Haruhi.

Y sin más, Haruhi empujó a Kyon indiscriminadamente en la pista de hielo, que no pudo mantener el equilibrio y tropezó.

_Fueron unos microsegundos en los que me vi en el suelo, con algo roto o con un moratón por culpa de Haruhi. Lo último que vi antes de cerrar los ojos fue que me abalanzaba sobre Koizumi. Por favor, apártate y deja que me rompa un brazo, no quiero aterrizar sobre ti… _

_Demasiado tarde. Unos brazos me rodearon inmediatamente después de enterrar mi cara en algo que parecía amplio, para amortiguar el impacto. Bien. Al final había tenido que aterrizar sobre Koizumi. Esperaba que fuese Asahina-san que se había tele transportado de alguna forma, pero era más alto que yo. Separé mi cara al instante y me topé con la de Koizumi._

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó éste.

—¡Suéltame! —Gritó Kyon separándose de Koizumi y recuperando el equilibrio.

—¿Eres idiota Kyon? —Se quejó Haruhi con desaprobación—. ¿Por qué te separas? Estabais genial los dos. Koizumi abrazándote y tú con la cara en su pecho. Creo que una escena como esa quedaría bien para la próxima película de la brigada…

_¡Ni se te ocurra! ¿Por qué se me ocurrió la genial idea de guardarme aquella revista yaoi en el pantalón? Si Haruhi es peligrosa de por sí, no quiero imaginarla convirtiéndose en fan del yaoi._

—¡Harunyan! ¿Vas a hacer una película yaoi? ¡Yo también quiero participar! —Vociferó Tsuruya arrastrando a Mikuru con ella.

—Tengo que pensarlo, pero quizá sí —Se planteó Haruhi frotándose la barbilla.

—¡Genial! ¡Déjame ser tu ayudante de producción o algo así! O podría ser un personaje trágico… —Comentó Tsuruya.

_Te vendría mejor uno cómico. Creo que desapareceré de la faz de la Tierra antes de que estas dos se unan para hacer esa película._

—Claro Tsuruya-san, ya lo veremos más adelante —Dijo Haruhi—. Me está entrando hambre, vayamos a comer.

Haruhi colocó sus manos en sus caderas e hizo que los demás irremediablemente acataran sus órdenes. La verdad ya era hora de comer.

Salieron de la pista y se dirigieron a un centro comercial que había por allí cerca. Haruhi se decantó por otro bar de comida japonesa, ya que tenía hambre y no quería buscar demasiado por todo el centro.

—Kyon, antes llegaste tarde, te toca pagar —Soltó Haruhi sin más al sentarse en la mesa.

—¡Mentira! Llegué al mismo tiempo que Koizumi. Aparte, Tsuruya llegó aún más tarde —Intentó defenderse.

Haruhi le miró desafiante durante unos segundos y luego respondió.

—Tsuruya-san tenía que hacer tareas de la universidad y a Koizumi-kun se lo perdono, así que te toca pagar —Dijo calmadamente cruzándose de brazos.

Kyon estuvo a punto de decirle algo que no debía, cuando Koizumi le interrumpió.

—No importa, pago yo.

—¿Otra vez Koizumi-kun? ¿Estás seguro? —Se sorprendió Haruhi.

—Sí —Afirmó Koizumi.

—Mmm… bueno, está bien, pero no deberías acostumbrarte a pagar los castigos de Kyon, se los tiene merecidos —Concluyó Haruhi—. ¡Bien, veamos qué pediremos de comer!

Kyon la miró con desagrado, pero prefirió no decir nada para evitar un altercado en el restaurante. Suspiró algo cansado y se puso a mirar la carta.

Después de terminar de comer, Haruhi decidió que fuesen otro rato a patinar, hasta bien entrada la tarde. Sobre las ocho decidieron ir a cenar al mismo lugar de antes, para después irse cada una a sus respectivos hogares. Tsuruya fue la primera en despedirse, ya que desde que comenzó la universidad siempre estaba bastante ocupada con las tareas.

—¡Mikuru-chan! ¡Tenemos que quedar otro día, te he echado mucho de menos! —Gritó Tsuruya al despedirse abrazando a la pelirroja.

—C-claro Tsuruya-san, quedaremos otro día de nuevo, yo también te eché de menos —Respondió Mikuru algo agobiada por el fuerte abrazo.

—Ahora que os veo tan juntitas… ¿no quedaría mejor una historia yuri para la película? —Se planteó Haruhi.

Mikuru se sonrojó tapándose la boca con las manos y Tsuruya rió a carcajadas rodeándose el vientre con los brazos.

_¡No! ¡Con Asahina-san no! Ya tuve bastante viendo al estúpido esper acercarse demasiado a ella en la primera película._

—Bueno, sólo es una idea, ya veremos más adelante —Finalizó Haruhi—. ¡Buenas noches Tsuruya-san!

—¡Buenas noches a todos! —Concluyó Tsuruya, dando un último abrazo a Mikuru y echando a correr hasta la estación de tren.

Los miembros de la brigada se quedaron mirándola hasta que su largo pelo verdoso a la altura de sus tobillos ya no se pudo distinguir y desapareció entre la multitud y el tráfico.

* * *

**N/A:** Por favor, si leéis el capítulo, no os olvidéis de dejar un comentario o una crítica constructiva, esto anima mucho a continuar a los escritores, sobre todo a principiantes como yo. No os cuesta nada y la autora (yo) os lo agradecería mucho. No es motivador hacer un fanfic con dedicación y esfuerzo y que nadie se moleste en comentarlo y dar su punto de vista. ¡Gracias!


	4. No me agrada tu compañía

**Capítulo 4:** No me agrada tu compañía.

* * *

**N/A: **Perdón por la tardanza a los pocos que leéis mi fanfic, pero estaba sin inspiración para el capítulo seis (sí, este no xD) y me agobio cuando voy subiendo estos capítulos y me quedo sin ideas para los próximos. Espero que la tardanza haya valido la pena (?).

P.D.: No sé cómo habré escrito la forma de hablar de Yuki, espero que esté bien, igual que lo que he escrito acerca de la clave del equilibrio emocional de Haruhi, etc, etc. Si algo no os cuadra o veis que está mal decírmelo, es que soy así de chapucera xD Aparte, no me he leído las novelas, lo saco todo del anime, que es lo único que me sé más o menos.

* * *

Haruhi y las chicas iban a tomar el ejemplo de Tsuruya y marcharse a sus casas, cuando de repente la líder se detuvo en seco, recordando algo.

—Oh, Koizumi-kun, se me olvidaba comentarte algo.

—¿Eh? ¿A mí Suzumiya-san? —Dijo Koizumi sorprendido.

—Claro que a ti, no hay otro Koizumi —Comentó Haruhi—. ¿Os podéis alejar un poco? Tengo que hablar con él. Iros a dar una vuelta o algo.

Haruhi miró principalmente a Mikuru y a Kyon al decir eso.

—¿Y dónde quieres que vayamos con el frío que hace? —Se quejó Kyon—. Aparte, ¿qué tienes que hablar ahora con Koizumi?

—Cosas de líderes de brigada que no te incumben. ¡Deja de quejarte por todo y dejadnos a solas un momento!

—A-ah, no recordaba que tengo que comprar los regalos de navidad para mi familia —Añadió Mikuru para calmar el clima de tensión.

—¡Eso es Mikuru-chan, regalos de navidad! Acompáñala para que elija bien su regalo, Kyon. Yuki-chan, ve con ellos también —Ordenó Haruhi.

_Maldita mandona. Si no fuese porque voy a pasar un rato con Asahina-san… bueno, también viene Nagato. _

Kyon gruñó mirando a Haruhi con desagrado y se alejó con Mikuru. Yuki, que seguía sin inmutarse, siguió a los dos chicos sin decir nada, con paso lento y monótono.

—¡Bien, ahora que se han ido podemos hablar tranquilos! —Exclamó Haruhi.

—¿Y de qué querías hablar, Suzumiya-san? —Preguntó Koizumi.

—Bien, iré al grano —Haruhi carraspeó antes de continuar—. ¿Te gusta estar cerca de Kyon, verdad?

—¿Cómo? —Koizumi quedó atónito—. ¿Qué quieres decir Suzumiya-san?

—Vamos, Koizumi-kun, no te hagas el tonto. Sé que te gusta Kyon —Soltó Haruhi sin más.

El esper se quedó en blanco ante las palabras de Haruhi.

—¿He dado en el clavo, verdad? —Sonrió Haruhi de oreja a oreja—. Me di cuenta desde que te arrastré para que te unieras a la brigada cuando te transfirieron.

Koizumi seguía sin pronunciar palabra.

—Pero la verdad, no te dije nada porque… a mí también me gustaba ese idiota—Parecía notablemente molesta al decirlo.

Koizumi abrió los ojos de par en par, no podía creer que Haruhi hablase en pasado de sus sentimientos.

—No te preocupes Koizumi-kun, eso ya pasó. Siempre he tenido razón al decir que los humanos son aburridos, y Kyon no es una excepción. Además de aburrido y amargado, es un idiota —Explicó—. Las chicas y yo vendremos mucho menos a visitaros para que paséis más tiempo juntos, ¿te parece?

—Eh…

—¡No seas tan reservado! Sé que es lo que quieres. ¿Ese es el trato, vale? —Concluyó Haruhi colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

—…Muy bien Suzumiya-san, como gustes —Respondió Koizumi algo cohibido.

Un rato después, Kyon, Mikuru y Yuki llegaron al lugar dónde se encontraban Haruhi y Koizumi. La pelirroja llevaba una bolsa del centro comercial que había allí cerca.

_Me percaté de que Haruhi tenía una extraña sonrisa malévola en su cara. No sé porqué pero tenía la sensación de que estos próximos días no iban a ser precisamente de mi agrado._

* * *

_El lunes siguiente llegó casi sin darme cuenta. Ya llevaba tres días en el hospital junto con mi familia._

_La noche anterior me quedé durmiendo lo más lejos posible de Koizumi en la sala de espera, y cuando desperté ya no estaba. Supongo que se había marchado a clase, lo cual agradecía. Desayuné en la cafetería del hospital y después me senté en la sala sin más, aunque estar allí me ponía triste. Desde que vi hace tres días a mi familia en ese estado, no me atrevía a visitarlos de nuevo, no podía hacerlo._

_Pensé que sería otro día normal y corriente hasta que Koizumi llegase por la tarde y me desquiciase con su estúpida sonrisa, pero me sorprendí al verle unas dos horas después de haberme despertado._

—Ah, buenos días —Sonrió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Kyon en un tono algo desagradable como saludo matutino.

—Me temo que tengo una mala noticia para ti. Esta mañana fui a la preparatoria para presentar mi ausencia durante lo que queda de semestre —Explicó Koizumi.

—¿Cómo que tu ausencia? ¿Para qué? —Preguntó Kyon alterado. Se imaginaba más o menos a qué se refería, pero esperaba que no fuese cierto.

—Para acompañarte —Dijo sin más—. Tuve que decir que tenía un familiar enfermo en el hospital al que tenía que cuidar. Los exámenes finales tendré que hacerlos durante las vacaciones de navidad, aunque no me importa. También me encargué de avisar a tus profesores la causa de tu ausencia, supuse que no te había dado tiempo hacerlo, y Suzumiya-san tampoco creo que se molestase.

Kyon se quedó mirándole durante unos segundos con la boca medio abierta y un gesto de desagrado.

—¿Cómo? Espera… —Añadió apretándose el puente de la nariz—. ¿Desde cuándo mientes a tus profesores para no ir a clases? No me lo esperaba de ti. ¿Y encima tienes que hacer exámenes en navidad?

—Me costó un poco al principio. Seguramente reciba una penalización por parte de la agencia, pero no podía dejarte solo en estos momentos que estás pasando.

—No necesito tener a alguien pegado a mí todo el día —Se quejó Kyon.

—Prefiero molestarte antes de que te quedes solo y pensando cosas que te pondrán mal —Respondió Koizumi sonriente.

_En cierto modo tiene razón, sólo pienso en mi familia cuando me quedo solo en el hospital. Aunque me desagrade su compañía, no tengo más remedio que aceptarla. No puedo creer que yo haya dicho eso…_

—Haz lo que te dé la gana —Concluyó Kyon con un suspiro de resignación.

Horas después, ya por la tarde, una llamada al móvil de Koizumi sacó a Kyon del aburrimiento que llevaba un rato apoderándose de él. El esper apenas le hablaba e intentaba mantenerse entretenido con cualquier cosa.

—¿Sí? Ah, Asahina-san.

Kyon miró a Koizumi con desagrado cuando pronunció el apellido de Mikuru.

_¿Asahina-san? Por qué tienes que llamarle a él, maldita sea._

—Entiendo… muy bien, aquí te esperamos. Hasta luego —Y Koizumi colgó sin más.

—¿Qué tienes que hablar con Asahina-san? —Preguntó molesto.

—Bueno, tiene que ver con…

—No me digas, Haruhi —Le cortó Kyon.

—Así es. Es algo relacionado con la poca actividad que ha habido estos últimos años.

Kyon suspiró.

—En fin, espero que no sea nada malo ni perjudicial para el universo. Aunque conociéndola…

—Ojalá sea así —Sonrió Koizumi.

Mikuru llegó a la sala de espera una hora después de la llamada.

—Buenas tardes Kyon-kun, Koizumi-kun —Saludó Mikuru al entrar—. Debemos apresurarnos, Nagato-san nos está esperando en un parque algo alejado de aquí.

—¿Nagato-san no viene contigo? —Preguntó Koizumi.

—E-eh, no… prefirió esperar en el parque, me avisó por teléfono y apenas pude hablar con ella —Dijo Mikuru.

_Vaya, parece que Asahina-san sigue prefiriendo mantener las distancias con Nagato…_

—Bien, entonces no perdamos tiempo —Concluyó Koizumi.

Los tres miembros de la brigada subieron al metro en dirección al parque donde se encontraba Yuki. Mikuru les indicó la dirección donde les esperaba la otra chica, a unas cuantas paradas de donde se encontraba del hospital.

Llegaron unos quince minutos después, con la sensación de que el viaje había sido eterno.

Mirasen donde mirasen, al salir a la calle todo estaba semidesierto. La poca gente que pasaba a esas horas no inspiraba mucha confianza.

La mayoría de las calles resultaban callejones llenos de pequeños bares, letreros llamativos y luminosos y lo que parecía ser burdeles semi-escondidos que por el día seguramente fuesen comercios normales y corrientes.

_¿Por qué querría Nagato quedar en un sitio como este? Supongo que a ella le importa poco el peligro, pero este no es lugar para Asahina-san._

No tardaron en divisar el parque indicado antes por Mikuru. Estaba a pocos minutos de donde se encontraba el metro.

Ya era prácticamente de noche y el parque se encontraba iluminado por unas cuantas farolas. En un banco, una pequeña figura esperaba inmóvil mirando a la nada. La luz de una farola caía sobre ella y le daba un aspecto fantasmal. Yuki les estaba esperando.

—Nagato, ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperando? —Preguntó Kyon.

—No —Respondió con voz hierática.

—Bien, vayamos al tema principal, ¿qué ocurre con Suzumiya-san? —Cuestionó Koizumi con seriedad.

—Como hemos podido comprobar, la actividad producida por Suzumiya Haruhi ha disminuido en los últimos dos años convirtiéndose en prácticamente nula —Explicó Yuki.

—Na-nagato-san tiene razón, el otro día regresé al futuro para "información clasificada" y mis superiores me informaron de que el registro de actividad había cesado casi por completo —Recalcó Mikuru.

—Sí, parece que estáis en lo cierto, la actividad de los espacios cerrados también ha disminuido notablemente —Afirmó Koizumi.

Mientras discutían sobre la actividad creada por Haruhi, Mikuru divisó una pequeña cafetería a unos pasos del parque, cruzando la carretera. Pensó que le vendría bien para mantener alejado a Kyon mientras comentaba con Yuki y Koizumi algo relacionado con Haruhi.

—Ehm… Kyon-kun, ¿te importaría traerme café de aquella cafetería? Por favor —Dijo Mikuru guiñándole un ojo.

—Eh… claro Asahina-san —Respondió Kyon cautivado por la chica.

—Genial, a mí también me apetece otro —Intervino Koizumi—. ¿Tú también quieres, Nagato-san?

—Sí.

—¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy un camarero! Bastante tengo con aguantar los estúpidos recados de Haruhi.

—Hazlo por mí Kyon-kun, tengo mucha sed —Suplicó la chica pelirroja.

_Mierda, no me puedo oponer cuando Asahina-san me habla de esa forma…_

Kyon suspiró.

—Está bien, pero sólo lo hago por Asahina-san —Se resignó algo sonrojado—. A ver, por dónde tengo dinero…

—No te molestes, yo lo pago —Sonrió Koizumi buscando dinero en el bolsillo de su abrigo—. Toma, creo que con esto hay suficiente para los cuatro, también puedes comprarte uno si quieres.

Kyon extendió la mano de mala gana y Koizumi dejó caer unas cuantas monedas en ella, apartándola un momento después con violencia. Bufó y miró a Koizumi con mala cara, dirigiéndose a la cafetería.

Mikuru se percató de que Koizumi se quedó mirando a Kyon mientras se marchaba.

—Kyon-kun es adorable, ¿verdad? —Le preguntó curioseando.

—Lo es. Sobre todo cuando sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo. Me gusta hacerle sonrojar —Respondió Koizumi aún mirándole en la lejanía.

Mikuru rió suavemente al escuchar las sinceras palabras de Koizumi.

—Me siento culpable por haberle ordenado eso a Kyon-kun, pero Nagato-san dijo que tenía algo importante que decirnos a los dos.

—¿De qué se trata, Nagato-san? —Preguntó Koizumi desviando la mirada hacia la chica alien.

—Suzumiya Haruhi ya no dispone de clave para su equilibrio emocional, por lo que en un 85% de su estado emocional carece de razones para crear espacios cerrados y alterar el universo de múltiples formas haciendo cambiar la realidad —Yuki miró durante unos segundos a Mikuru y a Koizumi, que parecían perplejos por sus palabras—. En otras palabras, Suzumiya Haruhi ya no tiene interés sentimental por su clave emocional, apodada "Kyon".

A Mikuru y Koizumi no les sorprendió demasiado la noticia. Se imaginaban algo parecido.

—Vaya, parece que estábamos en lo cierto. Comencé a tener mis sospechas hace tiempo, pero lo afirmé el otro día cuando Suzumiya-san me dijo que… ehm… que quería que pasases más tiempo con Kyon-kun… —Comentó Mikuru dirigiéndose a Koizumi.

—A mí me lo confesó ella misma el otro día.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Mikuru incrédula.

—Así es, ella misma me dijo que dejó de sentir interés por él —Le confirmó el esper.

—Vaya, nunca lo hubiera imaginado…

—Nagato-san, ¿qué consecuencias puede traer esto? —Preguntó Koizumi.

—Ninguna en especial —Confirmó Yuki—. Ya que Suzumiya Haruhi carece de interés sentimental, el porcentaje de que nuevas alteraciones del universo aparezcan es prácticamente nulo. Sólo hay que mantener estable su nivel de aburrimiento para que estas alteraciones no se produzcan. La Entidad Integrada de Datos, así como las demás agencias, espaciales y terrestres, están investigando este acontecimiento.

—Me pregunto porqué Suzumiya-san tendría ese cambio de sentimientos tan repentino, creo que es lo más misterioso de todo —Se preguntó Koizumi.

—Adolescencia —Respondió Yuki, haciendo que Mikuru y Koizumi la mirasen sorprendidos.

—¿A-adolescencia? —Titubeó Mikuru.

—Sí. Proceso por el que pasan los seres humanos que abarca desde los doce hasta los dieciocho años, característico por sus continuos cambios de humor y hormonales…

—Es suficiente Nagato-san, ya sabemos lo que es —Dijo Koizumi interrumpiendo a la chica con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Entiendo —Respondió Yuki.

—Parece que no era un hecho tan misterioso después de todo, Koizumi-kun —Sonrió Mikuru.

—Eso parece —Respondió Koizumi devolviéndole la sonrisa, mirando como Kyon se acercaba con los vasos de café.

—Perdón por la tardanza, el tío que tenía delante no se decidía y al final se ha ido sin comprar nada el muy idiota, vaya pérdida de tiempo —Comentó Kyon irritado repartiendo los vasos.

—¿Tú no tomas nada Kyon-kun? —Le preguntó Mikuru al ver que sólo traía tres bebidas.

—No, no tengo hambre.

—No te hagas el modesto, tu estómago se queja de hambre bastantes veces cuando estamos en el hospital —Comentó Koizumi.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa eso? —Cuestionó Kyon algo avergonzado.

—Desde que te traje el desayuno a tu casa el otro día. Creí que después de tomar algo tan "horrible" no querrías probar otra cosa —Ironizó Koizumi con una sonrisa.

—Serás idiota… —Respondió molesto.

Los chicos de la brigada charlaron animadamente mientras se terminaban el café. Hasta Yuki parecía participar en la conversación aunque fuese con monosílabos y frases cortas. Parecían estar ajenos a lo que les iba a suceder en unos minutos.

Cuatro personas les observaban medio escondidos en un callejón oscuro desde hace rato.

—Eh tío, ¿has visto a esa monada pelirroja de las tetas grandes?

—Sí, nunca había visto tanta belleza junta en una sola chica.

—¿Cómo sabéis que las tiene grandes? Desde aquí no lo veo.

—Joder, es imposible no verlas. Lleva abrigo y aún así se le notan. Yo digo que usa más de una 90.

—No puede ser.

—¿Qué apostáis? ¿Queréis comprobarlo?

—Pues la verdad no me importaría.

—Entonces no perdamos el tiempo.

—Eh, ¿y qué pasa con los otros que la acompañan?

—Venga ya, ¿tú los has visto? El tío atractivo de la gabardina no creo que mueva ni un dedo para ayudar, el de la bufanda azul de rayas tiene pinta de pringao y la rarita del pelo corto ni siquiera se mueve, parece un mueble.

—Pues mirándolo así, tienes razón.

—Vamos, no perdamos el tiempo que ya se van.

Después de terminar con la última gota de café, los cuatro miembros de la brigada se disponían a marcharse.

Todos se fueron por el mismo camino salvo Yuki, que decidió ir por donde había venido anteriormente, aunque para los otros era un misterio. La calle estaba desierta y algo oscura.

—Empieza a hacer bastante frío —Dijo Mikuru frotándose sus manos cubiertas por manoplas.

—Tienes razón Asahina-san, me duelen las manos —Se quejó Kyon calentándose las manos con su aliento.

—¿Es que no tienes guantes? —Le preguntó Koizumi.

—No. Tenía unos por ahí perdidos y cuando los encontré me estaban pequeños, así que se los dí a mi hermana.

Kyon pareció hacer un gesto melancólico al acordarse de su hermana pequeña.

—Bueno, seguro que ella sabe aprovecharlos —Comentó Koizumi intentando animarle.

—Claro que sí Kyon-kun —Añadió Mikuru.

—Sí… eso espero.

—Vaya vaya, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? —Dijo una voz de la nada, y de repente agarró bruscamente a Mikuru del brazo.

Mikuru dio un grito y Koizumi y Kyon se giraron para ver lo que ocurría.

Un chico algo más mayor que ellos y con aspecto algo imponente agarraba el pequeño brazo de Mikuru impidiendo que pudiera escapar. Otros tres tipos más o menos de la misma edad y aspecto se repartían a los lados como si fuesen guardaespaldas.

El que agarraba a Mikuru llevaba una cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo derecho cual gangster. Parecía el líder.

Todos ellos llevaban algún tatuaje, probablemente de alguna banda callejera.

—¿Sabéis? Andaba yo con mis colegas discutiendo sobre asuntos trascendentales, cuando de repente vimos a esta monada, e indagando llegamos a hacernos una pregunta. ¿Qué talla de sujetador usará? Pero claro, estando tan lejos es imposible saberlo, así que decidimos venir a comprobarlo nosotros mismos. ¿Os molesta si se las tocamos a vuestra amiguita? —Dijo el líder como si nada dirigiéndose a Koizumi y a Kyon, que estaban atónitos ante tan repentino ataque.

—¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla, imbécil! —Gritó Kyon fuera de sus casillas, y sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre todo el grupo.

Consiguió golpear a uno de ellos en el estómago, pero no pudo hacerle daño. Más bien fue Kyon el que se hizo daño, ya que se apretaba los nudillos con un quejido de dolor.

—Qué patético, ¿eso es todo lo fuerte que puedes golpear? Yo te enseñaré a hacerlo —Dijo el tipo que había recibido el golpe.

Y sin más, pegó a Kyon un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que éste cayese de rodillas al suelo por el impacto.

—¿Veis? Os dije que es tío era un pringao —Dijo el líder, haciendo que los demás estallaran en risas.

—¡Kyon-kun! ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Mikuru preocupada.

—Creo que sí Asahina-san… —Respondió aún en el suelo.

—¿Te llamas Kyon? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —Le dijo uno de los integrantes con desprecio.

—¡No es mi nombre real, estúpido!

—Qué valiente, ¿te atreves a insultarnos estando aún ahí tirado? Te vas a enterar —Le amenazó el tipo que le había pegado, directo a pegarle una paliza aún mayor.

—Bueno, creo que ya es suficiente —Intervino Koizumi, haciendo que los demás se le quedasen mirando, incluido el que iba a pegar a Kyon.

—Vaya, mira por dónde nos sale éste ahora, creía que ya habías salido corriendo.

—Qué más quisieras. Me temo que me vas a tener que aguantar un poco más —Respondió Koizumi.

—¿En serio? ¿A ti y a cuántos más? —Añadió uno de ellos.

Koizumi rió ante la pregunta.

—Bah, ya no aguanto a este tío, vamos todos a por él, seguro que no dura ni dos segundos.

Todo el grupo, incluido el líder que agarraba a Mikuru del brazo, fueron directos a por el chico esper. Uno de ellos se abalanzó contra él e intentó pegarle un puñetazo, pero Koizumi fue más rápido y paró el puño con su mano sin ningún esfuerzo.

—Qué patético, ¿eso es todo lo fuerte que puedes golpear? —Se burló imitando el comentario que le hicieron antes a Kyon.

—Maldito seas…

Un grito agudo de dolor se escuchó por parte del tipo al que agarraba Koizumi, ya que éste estaba apretándole el puño con fuerza.

—¡Basta maldito! ¡Me vas a romper la mano!

—¿Ah, sí? Sería una lástima que eso ocurriese… —La cara de Koizumi mostraba una mirada siniestra.

—Ya basta de tonterías, ¡matadle! —Gritó el líder.

Y con esto, los cuatro se abalanzaron de nuevo contra él, con la intención de acabar definitivamente con su vida. Aunque el esfuerzo fue en vano, ya que el esper se los quitaba de encima como si fuesen simples hojas de papel, sin apenas esfuerzo. Le intentaron golpear repetidas veces, desde distintos ángulos, pero Koizumi siempre era más rápido e incluso más fuerte, a pesar de que los cuatro tipos eran el doble de grandes. Les golpeaba sin esfuerzo haciendo que cayeran al suelo gritando de dolor.

Mikuru y Kyon miraban la escena atónitos, sin pronunciar palabra y sorprendidos por la fuerza del esper.

_¿Desde cuándo el idiota de Koizumi puede enfrentarse a cuatro monstruos como esos sin esfuerzo? Me da rabia que sea más fuerte que yo. Voy a quedar como un inútil delante de Asahina-san y él como un héroe. Ay… me duele la maldita mejilla. _

De repente, una mano se posó en el hombro de Kyon. No era la de Mikuru, ya que ella tenía las manos juntas debajo de su barbilla mientras miraba preocupada la pelea, así que Kyon se sobresaltó. Miró hacia atrás y alzó la vista, ya que aún se encontraba de rodillas, y se encontró con los ojos de Yuki, que le miraban fijamente.

—¡Nagato, no me asustes de esa manera!

—Na-nagato-san, ¿no te habías marchado hace rato? —Preguntó Mikuru apartando la vista de la pelea.

—En realidad nunca me marché. Me percaté desde el principio de que los cuatro sujetos no tenían intenciones favorables y me limité a observarlos atenta a un cambio de conducta inesperado. Como esperaba, sus intenciones no se modificaron, recurriendo a uno de los recursos más bajos de los seres humanos, la violencia. Pasaron los límites permitidos para la seguridad de algunos miembros de la brigada y el equilibrio mental de Suzumiya Haruhi. La Entidad Integrada de Datos me dio permiso para disponerme a actuar.

Al decir esto, Yuki colocó las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba y las juntó. Al instante, una pequeña bola de luz comenzó a formarse flotando a pocos centímetros por encima.

La bola de luz cambiaba rápidamente de forma y tamaño, en lo que parecían ser objetos. Kyon pudo distinguir varios objetos hasta que se detuvo en una forma. Eran unas lanzas similares a las que usó Ryoko contra Yuki en aquella pelea de hace dos años.

—No es necesario que utilices eso, recuerda que son humanos —Dijo Kyon asustado al ver las lanzas afiladas de dos metros de largo en sus manos.

—Lo sé —Recalcó Yuki—. No hay nada que temer, no sufrirán ningún daño.

Y sin más, Yuki se acercó lentamente a los cuatro vándalos, que seguían peleando con Koizumi sin darse por vencidos, a pesar de que éste siguiese ganando.

Cuando Yuki estaba a una distancia considerable, agarró una de las lanzas en señal de ataque.

—¡Nagato, ten cuidado, son peligrosos! —Gritó Kyon, haciendo que los cuatro tipos se girasen a ver lo que pasaba.

—Vaya vaya, si ha venido la chica-estatua. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres pelear? —Preguntó el líder con altanería.

—¡Jefe, no te acerques, esas lanzas parecen peligrosas! —Gritó uno de ellos.

El líder rió a carcajadas.

—No seas idiota, ¿te crees que una chica tan pequeña tiene fuer…?

El cabecilla no pudo continuar la frase y se miró el pecho. Una lanza lo atravesaba y le sobresalía por la espalda, comenzando a sangrar abundantemente. Un dolor agudo comenzaba a extenderse por la zona herida. El hombre empezó a palidecer y sudar copiosamente por la frente. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, mareado por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre, creyendo que ese era su fin. Mikuru dio un grito y los demás se quedaron mirando con horror.

—¿Pero cómo…?

Segundos después, el líder volvió a mirarse el pecho, y comprobó con incredulidad y horror que la lanza ya no estaba allí, ni tampoco había sangre. El dolor también había desaparecido, salvo el de los golpes de Koizumi. Ni siquiera parecía tener ningún rastro de herida alguna.

Apenas había durado unos segundos estando al borde de la muerte, como si hubiese sido una mera ilusión.

—Je-jefe, la lanza ha desaparecido… ¡Esta tía es una especie de bruja!

_Bueno, al menos lo fue durante dos horas en la película que hizo Haruhi._

Ante la mirada de todos, Yuki tomó de nuevo las lanzas en sus manos convirtiéndolas en un haz de luz, para luego tomar la forma de lo que parecía una pistola láser. Los integrantes de la banda la miraron horrorizados.

El líder de la banda seguía inmóvil y arrodillado en el suelo, sin poderse creer lo que había ocurrido hace unos segundos.

Yuki tomó la pistola en señal de ataque apuntando hacia la banda. En el extremo de la pistola comenzó a formarse lentamente otra bola de luz, similar a la que creó con sus manos, en señal de amenaza.

—Eh… oye, mira, no queremos problemas. Mejor nos largamos —Dijo el líder reaccionando por fin—. ¡Vámonos!

Dicho eso, los cuatro delincuentes, magullados por la pelea con Koizumi, se incorporaron y se marcharon sin decir nada, como si saliesen derrotados de una batalla. Caminaban a paso lento y algo desconfiados, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando hacia los cuatro miembros de la brigada.

La bola de luz de la pistola de Yuki se redujo hasta desaparecer.

—No sé vosotros, pero yo me voy a dormir. No quiero que chicas pequeñas me vuelvan a atravesar con lanzas y me apunten con pistolas láser —Añadió el líder.

—¿Creéis que nos hemos metido en el rodaje de una película sin querer? Quizá luego nos den propina.

—No sé tío, yo también me voy a dormir, creo que he bebido demasiado. No volveré a probar alcohol en un mes —Comentó otro.

Los delincuentes siguieron hablando como si nada, metiéndose rápidamente en un callejón y desapareciendo de sus vistas.

—Vaya panda de idiotas —Murmuró Kyon.

—Kyon-kun, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Mikuru acercándose a Kyon.

—Ah. Sí, claro Asahina-san.

_¿He estado todo el rato de rodillas tirado en el suelo como un idiota? Y encima delante de Asahina-san, qué vergüenza…_

—¿Tú también te encuentras bien? —Le preguntó Kyon incorporándose del suelo.

—Sí, estoy bien… ¡Ah! Kyon-kun, tienes un moratón en la mejilla —Dijo Mikuru fijándose en su cara.

—Debe ser del golpe de antes, no te preocupes Asahina-san.

—En el hospital debe haber hielo para ese golpe —Intervino Koizumi.

—Tienes razón. Deberíamos irnos ya, no quiero estar aquí… —Comentó Mikuru con miedo—. Por cierto Koizumi-kun, gracias por enfrentarte a esos cuatro tú solo, debió ser difícil.

—No fue nada Asahina-san, de verdad —Sonrió Koizumi.

Kyon miró a Koizumi con desagrado y luego apartó la mirada.

—Gracias también a ti Kyon-kun, fuiste el primero en intervenir y defenderme —Mikuru le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

Kyon se ruborizó levemente algo avergonzado y agachó la cabeza.

—Por cierto Asahina-san, vistas las circunstancias, creo que será mejor que Nagato-san te acompañe a casa —Comentó Koizumi seriamente.

—Tienes razón…

—Será mejor que no le comentemos nada de esto a Suzumiya-san, no queremos que altere el mundo de nuevo —Añadió.

Los chicos se despidieron de Mikuru y de Yuki al llegar de nuevo a la parada de metro del hospital. Las chicas se dirigían ya hacia sus casas, y ellos entraron en el hospital.

Cuando fueron a pedir hielo a una enfermera, ésta se preocupó por el golpe de Kyon y le comentaron lo ocurrido.

—Vaya, quién iba a imaginar que estuvimos en un barrio peligroso —Comentó Koizumi cuando llegaron a la sala de espera.

—Vamos, si se notaba a la legua, parecía un lugar liderado por los Yakuza —Añadió Kyon apretándose el hielo contra la mejilla.

Koizumi rió.

—La verdad es que tienes razón —Afirmó.

—Ay, no sé que es peor. Con este maldito hielo me duele más —Se quejó Kyon apartándose la bolsa de la cara.

—Precisamente para eso está, duele pero baja la inflamación. A ver, déjame ver…

Koizumi se acercó a Kyon y acarició suavemente el golpe de su mejilla con el pulgar, haciendo que éste se estremeciera por el contacto.

—Aún está hinchado —Comentó Koizumi sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla.

Kyon se quedó unos segundos en blanco hasta que reaccionó y apartó bruscamente la mano de Koizumi de su cara, completamente sonrojado.

—¿¡Pero qué haces idiota!? ¡No me toques de esa manera, me da escalofríos! —Dijo sobresaltado.

—El golpe apenas se te nota cuando te sonrojas… Quizá deba hacerte sonrojar hasta que se te cure, será bueno para tu circulación —Sonrió Koizumi.

—¡Vete a la mierda! Ni siquiera entiendo como tú no tienes ningún rasguño, y yo tengo que tener este dolor en la cara, maldita sea. ¿De dónde sacas esa fuerza?

—Son cosas que me enseñaron en la agencia, uno nunca sabe los peligros que puede correr. Además, me ha venido bien para salvar a una dama en apuros. Bueno, dos si contamos a Asahina-san… Nagato-san también hizo un buen trabajo —Bromeó Koizumi.

—¡Si esos tipos no acabaron contigo lo haré yo, idiota!—Gritó Kyon molesto, dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

—Sólo bromeaba —Sonrió.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no aguanto tus bromas? —Dijo apretándose el puente de la nariz, resignado.

—Pero sigo pensando que te haré sonrojar hasta que se te cure ese golpe —Sonrió Koizumi.

Kyon le miró con ganas de querer acabar con él en ese instante, pero no podía seguir gritando en el hospital, y menos a esas horas. Simplemente se dio la vuelta, alejándose de Koizumi y acomodándose para dormir, susurrando un "idiota" con la cara completamente roja. Koizumi pudo escucharlo y sonrió, disponiéndose a dormir de igual forma.

* * *

**N/A:** Por favor, si leéis el capítulo, no os olvidéis de dejar un comentario o una crítica constructiva, esto anima mucho a continuar a los escritores, sobre todo a principiantes como yo. No os cuesta nada y la autora (yo) os lo agradecería mucho. No es motivador hacer un fanfic con dedicación y esfuerzo y que nadie se moleste en comentarlo y dar su punto de vista. ¡Gracias!

Bueno bueno, más escenitas románticas, ¿no os parece? Me gusta escribirlas aunque todavía me da algo de corte xDU No quiero imaginar cuando tenga que escribir lemon, pero en fin, todo llegará. Espero que os haya gustado, ¡y a comentar!


	5. Todo tiene un límite

**Capítulo 5:** Todo tiene un límite.

* * *

**N/A:** Buenas a todos de nuevo. Sé que he estado más de un mes sin actualizar, pero joder, el capítulo seis me llevó más tiempo del que esperaba. Hasta le voy a tener que dividir en dos partes porque me quedó demasiado largo xD Sólo espero que merezca la pena.

Siento mucho la tardanza a las pocas personas que leen, pero aquí vengo con otro capítulo fresquito (¿Soy la única que ha pensado mal con "fresquito"? En fin, no me hagáis caso.)

De todas formas, no me convence mucho como quedó este capítulo, no me gusta mi forma de escribir a veces, pero bueno, será porque es el primer fanfic.

Espero que os guste =)

* * *

_Había pasado ya otra media semana casi sin darme cuenta, encerrado en este hospital y teniendo que aguantar prácticamente todo el día al idiota sonriente de Koizumi._

_El golpe de mi mejilla ya estaba casi curado, aunque aún se notaba un poco. Koizumi insistía en que había sido gracias a sus muchas formas de hacerme sonrojar. Aunque claro está que no funcionaban, o al menos eso quiero creer._

_Todo se lo debo a la hermosa enfermera que me preparaba una bolsa de hielo todos los días con una sonrisa. Me recordaba a Asahina-san, aunque su belleza no era comparable con la de ella, ni tampoco su tamaño de pecho… De todas formas, ella desperdiciaba su bonita sonrisa y sus encantos con Koizumi, como casi todas las enfermeras solteras del hospital, a pesar de que eran unos ocho años mayores que él. ¿Eso no sería ilegal? Es decir, unas enfermeras de unos veinticinco años de media acosan a un tipo al que le faltan unos meses para ser mayor de edad. Mierda, por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, le tengo envidia. Si no tiene bastante con la legión de seguidoras que tiene en la preparatoria, ahora también enfermeras. Y encima se atreve a rechazarlas a todas. ¿No ves que a los chicos de bajo atractivo nos haces querer matarte lenta y dolorosamente? Bueno, de todos modos esto a Taniguchi le afectaría más, él es el que está obsesionado con las mujeres._

_Cambiando de tema, desde que hace unos días trajeron unos sillones decentes a la sala de espera y se llevaron ese horrible banco de madera, por fin puedo dormir sin despertarme con dolor de espalda, y sin encontrarme cerca a Koizumi, ya que puedo dormir en un sillón separado._

_Pensé que estos días iban a ser más tranquilos sin la presencia de Haruhi, pero me equivoqué cuando vi a Taniguchi y Kunikida aparecer por la entrada del hospital, mientras estiraba las piernas en busca de algo para beber._

—¡Eh, Kyon! —Saludó Taniguchi.

—¿Cómo estás? Nos enteramos de lo de tu familia por el profesor de matemáticas. Lo sentimos mucho —Comentó Kunikida.

—Como comprenderás no estoy muy bien. Sólo intento no pensar demasiado en ello —Respondió Kyon algo abatido—. Por cierto, ¿qué hacéis aquí? ¿No tenéis clase?

—No. No vino el profesor que teníamos por la mañana —Aclaró Taniguchi mientras compraba un refresco de la máquina expendedora al lado de la puerta.

Kyon se dio cuenta de que Taniguchi miraba a algunas enfermeras con bastante descaro, lo que empezaba a irritarle. Lo peor vino después, cuando empezó a piropear a una de las enfermeras, haciendo que se marchase con desagrado y llamando la atención de la gente que pasaba alrededor.

—¡Cállate idiota! Nos está mirando todo el mundo —Gritó Kyon irritado tapándole la boca—. ¿Es que no te sabes controlar ni en un hospital?

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que las enfermeras sean tan monas —Respondió Taniguchi sin más, haciendo que Kyon empezase a perder la paciencia.

—Bueno, creo que ya está bien. Kyon no está pasando por un buen momento. No está bien hacerle enfadar —Intervino Kunikida intentando calmar la situación.

_Por fin alguien con sentido común._

—¡Pues para eso vengo yo, para animar a nuestro amigo Kyon! —Gritó Taniguchi rodeando con el brazo los hombros de éste—. ¡Adivina que te trae el increíble Taniguchi!

_Espero que no sea una dichosa revista ecchi._

—Esta vez no se trata de una revista ecchi…

_Menos mal…_

—¡Es una revista exclusiva con fotos provocativas de Ai Shinozaki! Me ha costado 600 yenes, ¡espero que no la desperdicies! —Dijo Taniguchi, dándole la revista a Kyon, que le miraba anonadado—. Por cierto, ya le eché un vistazo antes. ¿No te importa, verdad? No pude aguantarme sin ver esas descomunales…

—No termines la frase, por favor. Te lo ruego —Le interrumpió Kyon.

_Sólo espero que no hayas hecho nada extraño mientras mirabas la revista… aunque mejor ni lo pienso._

—Ah, estáis aquí. Me alertaron unos gritos que escuché desde la sala de espera —Intervino Koizumi de repente, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraban.

—Koizumi, ¿qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Kunikida.

—Bueno, tengo un familiar ingresado aquí. Resulta que coincidimos en el mismo hospital —Mintió con una sonrisa.

Kyon prefirió callarse y le miró con desagrado.

—Ah sí, se lo escuché decir a esa chica tan mona de tu clase… esa que lleva gafas —Comentó Taniguchi intentando recordar.

—Sakai-san —Respondió Koizumi.

—Sí bueno, como se llame. Se lo escuché decir el otro día junto con otras chicas en el pasillo. Parecían echarte de menos —Comentó Taniguchi notablemente envidioso—. Aunque, como comprenderéis, siendo tan monas no me fijé mucho en lo que hablaban.

_La mirada de Kyon empezaba a desprender ira._

—Buenos días, Koizumi-kun —Saludó una enfermera que pasaba por allí sonriendo al esper.

—Ah, buenos días Ueda-san —Sonrió Koizumi, haciendo que la chica se marchase sonrojada.

Taniguchi se quedó mirando la escena perplejo para luego reaccionar.

—¡Koizumi tío, tienes un don para meterte a las chicas en el bolsillo! ¡No sé como lo haces!

_¿Siendo amable, por ejemplo? No sé si tú comprendas el significado de esa palabra. ¿Acabo de decir que Koizumi es amable? Ah, cállate, cerebro._

—¡Me tienes que enseñar a ser como tú! —Gritó Taniguchi entusiasmado.

Koizumi rió antes de responder.

—Bueno, eso será otro día. Las enfermeras ahora están ocupadas trabajando —Respondió el esper, dirigiendo a Taniguchi amablemente hacia la salida, seguidos por Kunikuda.

—Entonces, ¿me darás clases de seducción de chicas?

—Claro, otro día —Respondió de nuevo sin perder la sonrisa.

A Taniguchi se le iluminaron los ojos y una mueca pervertida apareció en su cara.

_No Koizumi, dime que no vas hacer semejante atrocidad. Si Taniguchi consiguiese seducir chicas, el mundo colapsaría._

—¡Genial! ¡Sabía que no eras mal tipo! ¡Ya no me caes tan mal! —Gritó Taniguchi mientras se marchaba por la puerta de entrada del hospital dando saltos, seguido por Kunikida, que lo miraba avergonzado.

Kyon seguía en blanco por la escena ocurrida, parado en frente de la puerta y con la revista en la mano, mientras Koizumi se acercaba.

—Espero que no se te ocurra hacer lo que has dicho que vas a hacer —Dijo mirando a Koizumi con el ceño fruncido.

—No —Rió éste—. Sólo era una amable invitación para que se fuera. Estaba haciendo demasiado ruido. Si me lo recuerda más adelante, me inventaré alguna excusa.

—Menos mal —Suspiró Kyon.

—Esa es Shinozaki-san, ¿no? —Curioseó Koizumi fijándose en la portada de la revista.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó Kyon extrañado.

Koizumi rió.

—Bueno, cuando tenía doce o trece años solía ver revistas de ese tipo. Mis primos me engancharon —Sonrió.

_Vaya, y yo que creía que el pervertido era Taniguchi._

—La verdad, me divertía mucho con mis primos de pequeño. Lástima que lleve años sin verlos —Comentó algo melancólico.

Kyon se percató de su gesto melancólico e intentó amenizar la situación.

—¿Llevas años sin ver a tus primos? ¿En qué clase de paraíso vives? Yo sólo tengo primos pequeños. El más mayor es de la edad de mi hermana, y siempre me están molestando para que juegue con ellos. Siempre acabo con la cara pintada o con algún tipo de adorno femenino en el pelo por culpa de mis primas —Se quejó Kyon—. Supongo que no puedo resistirme cuando me dicen "Kyon-kun" o "primo Kyon", aunque odie ese apodo.

—Nunca te he visto jugar con niños, pero te debes ver muy tierno —Sonrió Koizumi.

Kyon le miró con desagrado mientras un tono rojizo comenzó a asomarse lentamente por sus mejillas. Miró hacia otro lado para no enfrentarle.

—En fin, yo no necesito esta revista. No soy tan pervertido como Taniguchi o como tú. La dejaré por aquí —Comentó cambiando de tema y dejando la revista encima de otro montón que había cerca de la entrada.

—Qué lástima que pienses eso de mí. Sólo porque haya abusado de ti una vez mientras dormías no significa que sea un pervertido —Bromeó Koizumi con semblante serio.

Kyon le golpeó en la cabeza, molesto.

—Sólo bromeaba —Rió Koizumi.

—Tus bromas son de mal gusto y no tienen gracia —Dijo Kyon molesto, y cambió de tema repentinamente—. Me deprime estar aquí encerrado todo el día. ¿Por qué ya no viene Haruhi a incordiar? Al menos no pensaba cosas tristes cuando estaba molestando, y podía ver a Asahina-san también.

—Quizá Suzumiya-san tenga cosas que hacer —Sugirió Koizumi.

—¿Cosas que hacer? Lo único que hace es molestar, y me resulta muy raro que no haya venido estos días… —Kyon echó una mirada acusadora a Koizumi—. ¿No estaréis tramando algo contra mí, verdad?

—Nada más lejos —Rió Koizumi—. Estará ocupada con la tarea supongo. Es el último curso antes de la universidad y tenemos el doble por hacer.

Koizumi se quedó pensativo unos segundos antes de continuar.

—Si no quieres estar aquí podemos salir un rato. Luego podríamos ir a cenar a algún sitio —Ofreció amablemente.

_No sé porqué pero esto me suena a trampa. De todas las enfermeras que se le insinúan… ¿por qué siempre a mí? Definitivamente es alguna broma de Haruhi._

—Está bien, si prefieres comer comida de hospital antes que la de un restaurante, tú mismo. Luego te contaré lo bien que he cenado —Comentó Koizumi sonriente.

_Maldito chantajista de comida._

—No hace falta, te acompañaré —Se resignó Kyon.

Caminaron por las bulliciosas calles de Amagasaki sin rumbo fijo, y sin saber muy bien cómo volver, aunque siempre podían terminar preguntando a alguien.

Por el camino pasaron por un Maid Café. En la puerta de entrada unas chicas vestidas de sirvientas les ofrecieron folletos y les invitaron a pasar, pero lo rechazaron amablemente. Kyon notó que se arrimaban más a Koizumi, alentándole a pasar, pero no le dio demasiada importancia.

Las calles estaban repletas de gente cargada de bolsas y regalos de navidad. Se veían alegres y con ganas de que llegasen las esperadas fiestas. A Kyon nunca le habían entusiasmado estas fechas, y mucho menos ahora que se encontraba triste y decaído por lo de su familia.

A la hora de cenar, entraron en un pequeño restaurante bastante acogedor. Se sentaron en una mesa para cuatro con unos sillones bastante cómodos al lado de la ventana. Kyon se puso a observar por la ventana con la mirada perdida y la mano apoyada en la barbilla.

—¿Qué desean? —Preguntó amablemente una de las camareras acercándose a la mesa.

Dejó de mirar por la ventana con desgana para prestar atención a la chica. Se fijó en que llevaba el pelo recogido en una bonita coleta, a la altura de la cintura. Se quedó un momento mirándola disimuladamente mientras Koizumi pedía la cena, hasta que se marchó de la mesa con el pedido.

—Veo que te siguen atrayendo las chicas con coleta —Sonrió Koizumi.

Kyon no respondió y se limitó a apartar la mirada algo avergonzado. No se había percatado de que había estado mirándola durante unos minutos.

—No negaré que le quedaba bastante bien… —Comentó el esper.

Al no obtener respuesta, Koizumi sonrió. Se mantuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que Kyon decidió romper el ambiente incómodo.

—Oye Koizumi, hablando de chicas…

—¿Sí?

—Alguna vez… ¿has estado enamorado de alguna?

Koizumi se quedó perplejo ante la inesperada pregunta.

—Bueno… siendo sincero, la verdad es que sí.

—¿Sí? ¿Y cómo fue?

_¿Desde cuándo soy tan curioso? Ni siquiera me importa la vida de los demás, así que mucho menos la de Koizumi. Pero no sé porqué, me interesa saber más sobre él._

—Creo que fue un año antes de mudarme a Nishinomiya y de que la agencia me separase de mi familia para vigilar a Suzumiya-san. Tenía unos catorce años por aquel entonces. Ella se llamaba Sayuri-san… Era mi vecina, vivía en la casa que estaba en frente. La conocía desde siempre prácticamente, pero me empecé a fijar en ella conforme me hacía mayor —Las palabras de Koizumi sonaban algo melancólicas—. Tenía mi edad, pero íbamos a escuelas distintas… Era la chica más hermosa que había visto nunca. Su pelo era ondulado y negro, a la altura del cuello, y sus ojos azul marino. Solía llevar una orquilla en forma de cereza para que no le molestase el flequillo, era su fruta favorita. Siempre la espiaba desde la ventana de mi cuarto, cuando se peinaba, cuando estudiaba, cuando jugaba con su gato… Mi madre siempre me regañaba por ello, me decía que no estaba bien para un chico de mi edad espiar de esa manera a las chicas, que me iba a convertir en un depravado. No lo era, aunque admito que me gustaba oler su aroma a cereza cuando estaba cerca de ella.

_Y yo creía que Taniguchi estaba enfermo._

Koizumi rió al contar la anécdota, y luego suspiró antes de continuar.

—Pero ella nunca me hizo el menor caso. Me saludaba cordialmente porque éramos vecinos, pero poco más. Parece que le gustaba un chico de su misma clase.

_¿Una chica que no se fija en Koizumi? Seguro que merecía la pena conocerla._

—¿Y ahora dónde está? —Preguntó Kyon con curiosidad.

—Dejé de verla cuando me mudé aquí hace casi tres años. De todas formas ella tenía previsto marcharse a vivir a Hong Kong con su familia por esas fechas, así que supongo que ahora estará allí.

—Vaya, lo siento…

—No importa, eso ya pasó. No puedo vivir lamentándome por mi pasado. Sólo hay que seguir adelante —Koizumi recuperó su sonrisa de siempre, aunque esta vez parecía más sincera.

_¿Desde cuándo Koizumi es tan sincero conmigo? ¿Es algún tipo de trampa? ¿Debería preocuparme? ¿Por qué no dejo de hablar conmigo mismo? Maldita sea, cállate, cerebro._

Al rato llegó la camarera con los platos que había pedido Koizumi. Kyon imaginó que habría pedido lo que él hubiera querido, pero se sorprendió cuando vio en la mesa algunos de sus platos favoritos.

—¿A qué viene esto? —Comentó algo molesto.

—¿A qué viene qué? —Preguntó Koizumi sonriente.

—Esta amabilidad tuya. Es sospechosa —Respondió malhumorado.

—Vaya, veo que me has descubierto…

—¿Descubrir qué?

—Tenía planeado ganarme tu confianza para luego asesinarte y poder casarme con Asahina-san. Llevamos mucho tiempo ocultando lo nuestro —Dijo de forma seria, haciendo que Kyon se quedase mirándole perplejo.

Koizumi no pudo evitar echar una pequeña carcajada al ver la cara que estaba poniendo.

—¿No te cansas de decir estupideces? —Comentó Kyon molesto.

—No puedo evitarlo. Tus reacciones me divierten —Rió.

Kyon bufó y miró para otro lado, irritado.

Mientras cenaban, escucharon unas risas que provenían de una mesa cercana. Kyon giró su cabeza y comprobó que se trataba de tres chicas más o menos de su edad que se reían disimuladamente. Pensó que serían cosas de chicas y no le dio importancia, hasta que comenzaron a hablar entre ellas.

—¿Habéis visto ese chico tan atractivo de la mesa de la ventana? —Comentó una de las chicas, que llevaba demasiado maquillaje.

—¿Cuál de los dos? —Preguntó otra chica con gafas.

—¿Cuál va a ser? El que tiene el pelo más largo y viste elegante, el otro es normalillo.

Kyon arrugo la frente indignado.

—Vaya vaya, parece que tenemos admiradoras —Sonrió Koizumi.

—Serán admiradoras tuyas, como siempre. A mí me acaban de decir "normalillo" —Comentó Kyon notablemente molesto.

Koizumi sonrió.

—¿Creéis que serán pareja? —Añadió la tercera chica, que llevaba el pelo recogido en dos coletas.

—¿Cómo van a ser pareja? Si lo fueran el chico atractivo tendría un gusto mediocre —Respondió la chica maquillada.

Los comentarios de la chica altanera empezaban a molestar a Kyon.

—Pues a mí me hacen una bonita pareja, Miyuko —Dijo la chica de gafas.

—A mí también —Añadió la de coletas.

Kyon puso mala cara al escuchar las dos últimas frases, apretándose el puente de la nariz con irritación. Sin embargo, Koizumi parecía divertirse.

—¿Te parece gracioso? ¿Qué pasa si se enteran en la preparatoria? No quiero ser la comidilla de todo el mundo, aparte no podría casarme con Asahina-san…

—Sólo lo están insinuando… aunque sería divertido hacérselo creer de verdad —Sonrió Koizumi como si nada.

Kyon le miró con total desagrado cuando, de repente, sintió algo cálido posarse en su mano helada. Era la mano de Koizumi, que le miraba con una mirada penetrante haciéndole sentir incómodo. Quiso apartar su mano de debajo, pero Koizumi le agarró con la fuerza suficiente para no hacerle daño ni dejarle escapar.

—¿¡Qué haces idiota!? ¡Suéltame! —Gritó Kyon por lo bajito para no armar escándalo.

—Quiero ver cómo reaccionan aquellas chicas tan simpáticas. Luego puedes darme tus típicos golpecitos en la cabeza si quieres, sólo quiero divertirme un poco —Respondió Koizumi en el mismo tono de voz, y comenzó a mirarle de nuevo de forma intensa, incomodando a Kyon que apartó la mirada sonrojado.

—¡Mira mira Manami! ¡Se están agarrando de la mano!

—Y el otro chico se ha sonrojado. ¡Qué adorable!

—Si a mí me mirase de esa manera me le llevaría a la cama en lugar de sonrojarme —Añadió descaradamente la chica con demasiado maquillaje.

—No seas cerda Miyuko, déjanos disfrutar de la escena.

Kyon se atrevió a mirar de nuevo a Koizumi, que le sonreía como si disfrutase del momento.

—¿Te diviertes poniéndome en ridículo? —Preguntó de mal humor.

—No demasiado —Sonrió—. Creo que deberíamos actuar más.

Acto seguido, Koizumi se acercó al borde del sillón y agarró las piernas de Kyon con las suyas propias. Éste se sobresaltó al sentir sus piernas atrapadas por las del esper, pero no quería gritar delante de todo el restaurante y se limitó a maldecir, agachando la cabeza avergonzado. Agradeció que nadie estuviese mirando salvo las chicas de la mesa cercana.

_Te voy a matar maldito esper sonriente, te voy a matar y voy a enterrar tu cadáver en una fosa profunda. Y bueno, creo que no jugaré ese videojuego de zombies durante una temporada._

—Bah, yo me aburro. Es una pena que ese tío bueno gaste su tiempo con el otro tipo antes que conmigo. Me piro a buscar novio —La chica maquillada se levantó para marcharse.

—¡Espera, Miyuko! No podemos irnos a nuestras casas sin ti, luego nos regañan nuestros padres —Comentó la chica con coletas.

—Sí, nos dijeron que nos acompañaras porque eres la única mayor de edad.

—Pues venid conmigo, pero yo aquí me aburro.

Y sin más, las dos menores salieron del restaurante, siguiendo a la líder.

_¿Pero qué clase de padres dejan a sus hijas salir con semejante chica? Hasta los tipos que nos asaltaron el otro día parecen magical girls al lado de ella. Me empieza a preocupar tener una imaginación tan explícita._

—Si quieres podemos quedarnos así, no me importa —Comentó Koizumi sacando a Kyon de sus pensamientos.

—En eso estaba pensando. Suéltame —Dijo Kyon librándose de la mano de Koizumi y del agarre de sus piernas con algo de violencia.

Cuando se libraron de las chicas pudieron terminar la cena tranquilos y salir del restaurante, con la cuenta pagada por Koizumi.

Caminaron un rato en silencio por las calles llenas de luces, gente alegre y mucho ruido. Cuando pasaban por una calle menos transitada Koizumi divisó un cartel en la pared que llamó su atención, y se acercó a leerlo.

—Vaya, parece que la semana que viene inauguran un festival de invierno —Aclaró mirando el cartel.

—Bastante tengo con el de Tanabata al que nos obliga ir Haruhi cada verano —Respondió Kyon desganado.

—Este parece bastante divertido. Tendrá atracciones, casetas y unos túneles de luces e iluminación muy parecidos a los de Nabana no Sato.

—Seguro que Haruhi nos obliga a ir tarde o temprano. Sólo tenemos que esperar a que se le crucen los cables —Respondió Kyon resignado.

—Bueno, podríamos ir nosotros dos antes de que se le crucen los cables —Sugirió Koizumi.

—Paso. Preferiría que me acompañase Asahina-san con un bonito kimono. Aparte no tengo ganas de aguantar que atraigas a todas las chicas.

—Vaya, así que estás celoso… —Sonrió.

_¿De ti? Ni hablar, yo no soy Taniguchi._

—Estás celoso de las chicas porque quieres ser la única en mi vida —Soltó Koizumi sin más, aguantando la risa.

Kyon se le quedó mirando con una cara de absoluto desagrado. Era una persona tranquila y no le gustaba alterarse, pero con las estupideces que decía el esper últimamente no le quedaba otro remedio.

Intentó pegarle uno de sus típicos golpes en la cabeza, pero Koizumi fue más rápido y consiguió agarrar su mano.

—Estos ataques repentinos luego te traen consecuencias —Aclaró Koizumi tocando el golpe casi curado de la mejilla de Kyon.

Kyon se sobresaltó por el contacto.

—¡No me toques! Y aparte, ¿quién te crees para agarrarme de la mano? Suéltame —Reclamó Kyon intentando zafarse del agarre de Koizumi, sin resultado.

—Esas no son formas. Tienes que pedirlo por favor —Sonrió el esper.

—¡Ni hablar! Suéltame o… ¡llamo a la policía! ¡He visto un puesto de policía por aquí cerca!

Koizumi rió ante la solución propuesta por Kyon.

—No puedes hacer eso. Imagina cómo reaccionaría Suzumiya-san si se enterara de que me detuvieron. Vamos, desde esta calle poco transitada nadie te escuchará gritar y apenas te dolerá… —Conforme iba hablando Koizumi se acercaba más a la cara de Kyon, dándole un leve tirón del brazo al que sujetaba y acercando más su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—¿¡Q-qué dices!? —Kyon miró a Koizumi atónito y un fuerte calor subió de repente a sus mejillas.

—Ves, te has sonrojado. Sé que tú también lo deseas… —Susurró Koizumi a pocos centímetros de su cara, para luego, pocos segundos después, separarse y soltar una pequeña carcajada.

La perplejidad de Kyon aumentó aún más.

—Estaba bromeando. ¿No te lo habrás creído? —Sonrió.

—Pero serás… ¡Te voy a matar! —Gritó librándose por fin de la mano de Koizumi, pero haciendo un mal movimiento con el pie, cayó al suelo sentado.

Suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—¿Te ayudo a levantarte? —Preguntó Koizumi tendiéndole la mano.

Kyon alzó la vista y le echó una mirada asesina.

—Sé levantarme yo solo, no me toques —Respondió incorporándose del suelo y limpiándose los pantalones con las manos.

—Lo siento, no quería hacerte caer. ¿Te has hecho daño?

—No, estoy bien. No me toques más —Dijo Kyon notablemente enfadado.

—No me digas que te lo has creído. ¿Tan buen actor soy? —Sonrió Koizumi.

Kyon decidió no responder y comenzó a caminar, seguido por el esper.

—No pretendía abusar de ti. Aunque ganas no me faltan…

—…

—Era broma, era broma —Rió.

Kyon seguía sin pronunciar palabra. Parecía algo abatido y Koizumi intentó amenizar la situación.

—Entonces qué dices, ¿iremos al festival de invierno la semana que viene? —Preguntó Koizumi rompiendo el silencio.

Seguía sin obtener respuesta.

—¿Qué te parece si en el festival hacemos una especie de competición jugando a algo? —Propuso Koizumi.

Kyon alzó la cabeza al escuchar la propuesta. Estaba dispuesto a ganarle sólo para darle un escarmiento por la vergüenza que le hacía pasar últimamente.

—Si eres tan malo como en el Othello iré sólo para darte una paliza —Comentó más animado.

—Eso ya lo veremos —Respondió Koizumi en tono retante.

Los dos miembros de la brigada siguieron caminando por las nocturnas y luminosas calles de Amagasaki sin rumbo fijo, antes de tener que volver una noche más al hospital.

* * *

**N/A:** Por favor, si leéis el capítulo, no os olvidéis de dejar un comentario o una crítica constructiva, esto anima mucho a continuar a los escritores, sobre todo a principiantes como yo. No os cuesta nada y la autora (yo) os lo agradecería mucho. No es motivador hacer un fanfic con dedicación y esfuerzo y que nadie se moleste en comentarlo y dar su punto de vista. ¡Gracias!

Aclaraciones del capítulo: Me dejé la cabeza buscando algún lugar de ocio para el invierno en Japón, para hacer el fanfic, y encontré ese parque de atracciones que he escrito en este capítulo, _Nabana no_ _Sato_.Sí que existe en realidad, está en una isla japonesa llamada Nagashima, en la prefectura de Mie, Kuwana. Es precioso, aquí os dejo una página para que podáis ver lo bonitas que son las iluminaciones, y para que os hagáis una idea de dónde se encuentran, ya que lo pondré en algún capítulo siguiente. Me pareció un ambiente romántico para que Koizumi y Kyon paseasen juntos xD profiles/blogs/nabana-no-sato-tunnel-japan

_Ai Shinozaki_ también es una modelo japonesa real, la puse en el capítulo porque la encontré de casualidad buscando modelos para poner, ya que ninguna me convencía, sobre todo por sus edades. Cuando vi sus fotos pensé que tenía tres cabezas, con eso lo digo todo xDDDDDD


	6. Si la montaña no va a Mahoma Parte 1

**Capítulo** **6: **Si la montaña no va a Mahoma...

1ª parte

* * *

**N/A: **Hola a todos de nuevo y perdón por la larga espera. Este capítulo me llevó mucho tiempo ya que me ha ocupado casi 20 páginas de Word (WTF?)

Por eso he decidido dividirlo en dos partes, para que no se haga demasiado pesado de leer. Perdón por las molestias que pueda ocasionar xd Intentaré subir la segunda parte la semana que viene, si me da tiempo, ya que quiero tener terminado el próximo capítulo también x_X Argh, no sabía que escribir fanfics fuese tan difícil y estresante xD

P.D.: Espero haber hecho bien todo el rollo de Ryoko y todo lo que conlleva, ya me entendéis, lo de ser alien, los poderes que tiene Yuki, las repercusiones, etc... Yo me baso según lo que vi en el anime (las novelas no las he leído) y espero haberlo hecho todo correcto, o similar a lo que sale en el anime.

En fin, espero que haya valido la pena la espera, y disculpas de nuevo x3

* * *

_Cuando abrí los ojos sólo podía distinguir sombras y bultos borrosos. Enfoqué mi vista en un punto lejano y abrí mis ojos pesadamente, hasta que por fin parecía que todo cobraba nitidez. Oscuro. Todo estaba muy oscuro. Oía una risa a lo lejos, una risa que me resultaba familiar, algo distorsionada y malévola. Me incorporé del sofá donde me encontraba y me puse en pie. Parecía la sala de espera del hospital, pero la verdad no podía saberlo con certeza porque apenas veía nada. ¿Se habría ido la luz? Me acerqué a la puerta de lo que se suponía era la sala de espera y la abrí, tanteando el pomo en la oscuridad. Creía que al abrirla encontraría la luz cegadora del pasillo del hospital, pero no fue así. Estaba igual de oscuro que el interior de la sala, o incluso más. Definitivamente ha tenido que haber un fallo eléctrico._

_Me resultó raro no escuchar a nadie por ningún sitio. No escuchaba a las enfermeras caminando de un lado a otro, hablando animadamente entre ellas o con pacientes, ni a los médicos, ni a los propios pacientes o a sus familiares._

_¿Estoy yo solo? ¿Por qué me han dejado solo en el hospital? Esto no tiene sentido. Otra vez esa risa distorsionada, esta vez la escuchaba más cerca. Me ponía los pelos de punta y empezaba a tener algo de miedo. Entonces, noté una brisa gélida alrededor de mí._

—Kyon-kun…

_¿¡Qué demonios ha sido eso!? La risa distorsionada otra vez. La brisa gélida de mi alrededor no se iba y empezaba a tener frío. _

_Sin pensarlo, salí corriendo a lo largo del pasillo. Me da igual estar en un hospital, en esta clase de situaciones es mejor correr sin pensar en nada antes de que te atrapen y te destripen. Creo que no debí ver esa película de miedo con mi hermana. Seguía corriendo por el pasillo, no recuerdo que fuese tan largo, parecía que no se acababa nunca. Hasta que me choqué fuertemente con algo. Parecía una persona, pero no podía distinguirla en la oscuridad. Mierda, eso ha dolido. Me toqué la frente y mis dedos se mancharon de algo. Me acerqué la mano para olerlo. Era sangre._

_"Vaya, debes tener más cuidado" dijo la misma voz que me había susurrado antes. ¿Por qué me resultaba tan familiar? La risa distorsionada se escuchó otra vez, y un destello de luz iluminó todo el pasillo, impidiéndome ver nada._

_Cuando abrí de nuevo los ojos después de aquella luz cegadora, me encontraba en un quirófano. Espera… ¿qué? ¿Por qué me tienen atado a la camilla? Hay un montón de médicos y enfermeras con mascarillas dando vueltas a mi alrededor, preparando material quirúrgico. ¿Tan grave es el golpe que me he dado en la cabeza? Creo que con un par de puntos de sutura estaría curado, no hace falta todo esto._

—Doctora *******, todo está listo para operar. Cuando quiera puede comenzar —Dijo una de las enfermeras.

_No pude escuchar bien el nombre de esa doctora, una máquina hizo ruido justo cuando lo decía. Todos los médicos y enfermeras comenzaron a salir del quirófano hasta que sólo quedé yo. De repente, entró alguien. Era una mujer. Llevaba bata, mascarilla y un pañuelo en la cabeza. No sabía quién podría ser. Se acercó a mí y pareció sonreír detrás de la mascarilla, ya que sus ojos se arquearon. Tenía unos ojos bonitos, pero daban algo de miedo. Espera… esos ojos azules… ¿de qué me suenan?_

—¿Estás cómodo, Kyon-kun?

_Esa voz… no, no puede ser. Por favor, dime que tú otra vez no._

_La doctora se quitó a la vez el pañuelo y la mascarilla que llevaba puestos en un rápido movimiento que me dejó algo perplejo. Cuando vi quién era, noté como se me helaba la sangre. Comencé a sudar frío y a temblar descontroladamente. Ryoko Asakura._

—¿Me tienes miedo, Kyon-kun? —Preguntó Ryoko con una dulce sonrisa.

_¿Por qué me llama por mi apodo? Ella nunca me ha llamado así. La verdad, creo que nunca se ha dirigido a mí de ninguna manera. Pero eso ahora me daba igual. Desesperadamente, intenté librarme sin éxito de las correas que me ataban a la camilla, mientras Asakura me miraba con una sonrisa en su cara. Esa sonrisa que no quería volver a ver nunca más._

—No te preocupes, el miedo es normal en seres humanos débiles cómo tú. Me pregunto que se sentirá al tener miedo. Es una lástima no poder saberlo. Al fin y al cabo, yo no tengo sentimientos.

_Al decir eso, comprobé que metió su mano en el bolsillo de la bata que aún llevaba puesta. No sé porqué pero el objeto que sacó lo veía desenfocado. Hasta que comprobé con horror de qué se trataba. El cuchillo de lucha con el que había intentando matarme dos veces, y que la segunda casi consigue._

_El pánico se apoderó de mí como nunca antes lo había hecho. Empecé a respirar con dificultad. El sudor frío se me clavaba en la piel como pequeños alfileres. Intenté hacerla entrar en razón, pero no podía hablar. ¿Por qué mierda sólo puedo hablar conmigo mismo? Forcejeé de nuevo con las correas que me apresaban, sin ningún resultado. Miré horrorizado cómo se acercaba aún más con el cuchillo en la mano._

—Qué reacción tan curiosa —Dijo Ryoko alegremente—. Los humanos sois realmente interesantes.

_Fue un movimiento rápido, no lo vi venir. Me había clavado el cuchillo en el costado, como aquella vez. Levantó el cuchillo sonriente y lo zarandeó de un lado a otro, haciendo que gotas de sangre saliesen despedidas por el aire. Mierda, eso duele. Duele mucho. _

_Otro movimiento rápido. Esta vez noté una punzada en el estómago. Me retorcí de dolor como pude, atado con aquellas correas, mientras que Asakura me miraba con su típica sonrisa._

—Es una pena que Nagato-san no esté aquí para ayudarte, ¿verdad? Supongo que por fin tendré el gusto de matarte —Sonrió.

_Otra puñalada en el estómago. La vista se me nublaba y empezaba a marearme. Asakura me asestó repetidas puñaladas por todo el cuerpo. Ya no podía sentir nada. La sangre que brotaba de mi cuerpo a través de mi ropa desbordaba por la camilla y goteaba en el suelo. Noté un hilo de sangre resbalar por mis labios hasta mi barbilla. _

_De repente, alguien apareció y agarró el brazo de Asakura, impidiendo que pudiese continuar. No podía distinguirlo bien, lo veía todo borroso por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre. No era Nagato, era una persona mucho más alta y parecía un hombre. A punto de morir desangrado, sólo se me venía un nombre a la cabeza. Koizumi…_

* * *

—¿Estás bien?

_Alguien me zarandeaba suavemente. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, los párpados me pesaban. ¿Aún estoy vivo? ¿O ya estoy camino al limbo? Descubrí que me encontraba de nuevo en la sala de espera, sólo que esta vez sí que había luz._

—Ah, ya estás despierto, me has dado un buen susto.

_¿Quién me habla? Parece como si me hubiesen drogado. Cuando terminé de espabilarme, me di cuenta de que estaba abrazado a alguien con fuerza. Me separé un poco, aún abrazado. Era Koizumi. Me miraba algo preocupado. Su cara estaba demasiado cerca para mi gusto, pero no me importaba demasiado, no sé porqué. Nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos como idiotas, hasta que su intensa mirada me sacó de quicio. Dios, ¿pero qué demonios me pasa? Me separé de él rápidamente y miré hacia otro lado. Mi cara desprendía bastante calor._

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, idiota? —Preguntó Kyon alterado.

—Estaba preocupado. Parece que tuviste un sueño bastante perturbador.

_¿Un sueño?_

Kyon se llevó la mano al costado. No sentía dolor ni tampoco había sangre, y comprobó con incertidumbre que no había rastro de heridas por ninguna parte. Se quedó algo atónito.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó Koizumi.

—No, nada…

—Te quedaste dormido pacíficamente, pero luego empezaste a retorcerte como si alguien fuese a hacerte daño, entonces me preocupé y me senté a tu lado. Luego empezaste a llamarme repetidas veces de forma desesperada y te aferraste a mí con fuerza, entonces fue cuando decidí despertarte.

_¿Repetidas veces? Que yo recuerde sólo dije su nombre una vez, aunque quién sabe, estaba dormido. Ni siquiera sé porqué me acordé de él, ¿tan desesperado estaba? _

Kyon se quedó pensativo unos instantes. Desde aquel suceso en el mundo alternativo hace dos años, sus pesadillas con Ryoko eran constantes. La peliazul fue borrada del mapa definitivamente por Yuki y no había vuelto a aparecer en el mundo real desde el primer año de preparatoria, pero siempre acababa manifestándose donde Kyon no podía ser ayudado por Yuki, en sus sueños. Aunque no tuviese repercusiones en el mundo real, tenía miedo de caer en un sueño profundo.

—No sé si habré sido demasiado brusco en el sueño, pero la próxima vez procuraré no hacerte daño —Bromeó Koizumi intentando romper el hielo.

Kyon le miró algo perplejo, aún inmerso en sus pensamientos, hasta que se dio cuenta de a qué se refería y le golpeó en la cabeza.

—Sólo brom…

—Sí, ya sé que sólo bromeabas —Le interrumpió Kyon—. No sé porqué te has vuelto tan pervertido últimamente, bastante tengo con Taniguchi como para aguantarte a ti también.

—¿Y no te has parado a pensar que quizá yo sea así realmente? Recuerda que sólo actúo delante de Suzumiya-san. O quizá sólo quiera molestarte —Koizumi acercó su cara a la de Kyon, con una sonrisa.

—Ya he visto muchas veces tu verdadera forma de ser, y créeme, dista mucho de esa faceta de pervertido —Comentó Kyon, apartando la cara de Koizumi con su mano—. Con tu verdadera personalidad serías más bien una especie de psicópata o yangire, como esos personajes de anime.

—Si empezamos a compararnos con estereotipos de anime, tú serías como una perfecta tsundere. Eres bastante bipolar igual que ellas, ¿o me equivoco? —Sonrió Koizumi.

—Ah, cállate, estoy cansado de tus tonterías. Necesito despejarme… —Dijo Kyon apretándose el puente de la nariz.

—¿Jugamos a algún juego de mesa? —Propuso el esper.

—¿Eh? ¿Te has traído juegos de mesa al hospital?

—Sólo algunos para matar el tiempo. En casa tengo más.

Kyon le miró con el ceño fruncido durante unos segundos.

—No me mires así. Me gustan los juegos de mesa desde pequeño, aunque desde que te conocí me ha salido un duro competidor —Sonrió.

—Eres malo jugando, reconócelo.

—Puede ser —Sonrió de nuevo, sacando varios juegos de la mochila que llevaba a clase y poniéndolos sobre la mesa—. ¿Qué prefieres, Othello, damas, parchís?

—Es igual, al final acabaré ganando.

—Bien. Haremos una competición, igual que dentro de unas horas en el festival. Primero Othello —Koizumi eligió el juego y lo puso en el centro de la mesa, apartando los demás.

—¿Aún insistes con eso? Genial, mejor para mí cuando te gane en todo —Añadió el otro.

—¿Crees que seré tan permisivo? —Sonrió el esper.

Kyon le echó una mirada desafiante y comenzaron la primera partida del día.

Horas después, Kyon salió de la sala de espera para tomar algo de beber en la máquina de la entrada del hospital. Unas enfermeras estaban hablando cerca de él.

—¿Vais a ir al festival que se celebra estos días?

—Yo hoy no puedo, tengo turno de noche.

—Yo quizá vaya mañana con mi novio.

—¡Qué envidia Kurumada, yo también quisiera tener pareja!

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a este chico de la primera planta si quiere acompañarte al festival? Cómo se llama… ¿Koizumi?

Kyon tuvo un tic en el ojo al escuchar eso.

—¡Sí! ¡Es un chico muy atractivo!

—No sé… parece un poco joven para mí.

—No digas tonterías, sólo tienes 23 años. Aún le faltan unos meses para ser mayor de edad, pero no importa, he hablado varias veces con él y es muy educado y maduro para su edad.

—Sí, además de que está como un queso y es alto. Creo que haríais buena pareja.

—La verdad no lo sé, no le conozco demasiado. Apenas llevo unas semanas aquí.

—Mira, ese chico es amigo suyo, vamos a preguntarle.

Al decir eso, las tres chicas se dirigieron hacia Kyon.

—¿Tú eres amigo de Koizumi, verdad?

—Bueno, tanto como amigos…

—¿Sabes si está soltero? ¡Necesitamos pareja para nuestra compañera!

Al escucharlo, la enfermera joven se sonrojó.

—Pues, no sé… —Titubeó Kyon algo presionado por las chicas.

—¡Oh, mira, si está ahí! —Gritó una de ellas viendo aparecer a Koizumi.

Las tres enfermeras se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Koizumi, dejando a Kyon parado en el sitio, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Una de ellas arrastraba a la interesada del brazo mientras se resistía, completamente sonrojada.

—¡Koizumi-kun! ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

—Bueno, no me puedo quejar. ¿Y vosotras? —Sonrió amablemente.

Las tres chicas parecieron sonrojarse antes de responder. Kyon miraba la escena atónito y molesto.

—Queríamos preguntarte algo, verás, nuestra compañera está soltera y le gustaría alguien con quien ir al festival estos días…

Koizumi permanecía sonriente mientras charlaba animadamente con las enfermeras.

_¿Pero qué son, enfermeras con una carrera universitaria, o quinceañeras en plena pubertad? Esto es digno de un harem anime, o mejor dicho, de un anime de ciencia ficción. _

Kyon bufó molesto y se marchó a la sala de espera.

Al rato apareció Koizumi con una bebida en la mano. Kyon le echó una mirada de desagrado mientras éste se sentaba y comenzaban a jugar de nuevo.

—¿Qué? ¿Celoso? —Preguntó Koizumi.

—¿Celoso de qué?

—No te preocupes, he rechazado la invitación amablemente.

Kyon alzó la vista del juego de damas y le miró con mala cara.

—Al fin y al cabo, tú eres la única chica de mi vida —Koizumi soltó una pequeña risa al decir eso.

El otro le miró asqueado y le lanzó una ficha del juego directa a la cabeza, pero Koizumi la esquivó.

—Entonces… ¿me acompañas al festival, bella dama? —Dijo Koizumi con ironía.

—Si es para darte una paliza, por supuesto… ¡Y deja de llamarme así! —Le lanzó otra ficha, pero el esper la esquivó de nuevo.

—Debes tener más puntería si quieres ganar —Sonrió.

Kyon bufó de nuevo y se levantó violentamente del sofá, mirando a Koizumi con desagrado mientras éste le sonreía como si nada. Molesto, se puso el abrigo y la bufanda y salió de la sala de espera dirigiéndose a la salida, mientras dejaba a Koizumi recogiendo los juegos que había traído.

Al rato, al salir a la calle, Koizumi se encontró a Kyon esperándole al lado del hospital. El esper le sonrió, haciendo que éste desviase la mirada algo molesto.

Ya era prácticamente de noche y las calles se encontraban iluminadas por farolas, letreros y luces de navidad, dándole a la ciudad un ambiente festivo y familiar.

Desde lo lejos, los chicos de la brigada pudieron apreciar el festival. Sus luces y colores se podían ver a metros de distancia, a pesar de que el festival de luces, que era lo más luminoso, no estuviese en funcionamiento hasta la próxima semana.

El festival estaba lleno de casetas y atracciones de feria, juegos y pequeñas tiendas. Los niños correteaban de un lado a otro perseguidos por sus padres, notablemente molestos. También había grupos de amigos y parejas de enamorados que se miraban sin parar.

El ambiente ponía a Kyon algo triste, y Koizumi pudo notarlo.

—Bueno, ¿vamos a divertirnos o prefieres quedarte ahí sin hacer nada?

—Claro que no, entremos —Respondió Kyon más decidido, entrando en el festival.

Se dirigieron hacia un puesto de puntería, en donde la gente parecía tener bastante suerte al acertar en la diana con una pelota de tenis, ya que la mayoría abandonaba el puesto con una sonrisa, llevando un premio en sus manos.

—Bien, el que consiga dar a diez dianas primero, gana este juego —Propuso Koizumi.

—Como quieras, esto es demasiado fácil.

Koizumi sonrió y comenzaron la partida, aunque poco tiempo después Kyon fue visiblemente derrotado, ya que sólo había conseguido golpear la diana dos veces, dejando ganar a Koizumi, con más de diez golpes.

—¿Así que era fácil? —Sonrió el esper.

—Cállate, aún no me he concentrado. En los próximos te ganaré —Respondió Kyon molesto, marchándose y dejando a Koizumi en el sitio.

Koizumi le siguió con una sonrisa de compasión en la cara.

—¿Quieres probar ahí? —Comentó Koizumi, señalando un pequeño tanque para pescar peces de colores.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Cinco años? —Respondió Kyon con una mueca de desaprobación, al ver que había bastantes niños intentando llevarse algún pez.

—Quizá no sea tan fácil como crees —Sonrió el esper.

—Como quieras —Dijo Kyon con despreocupación, tomando un pequeño anzuelo.

Quince minutos después, Kyon se levantó furioso de su posición de pesca y dejó el anzuelo dónde lo había tomado.

—Así que… era un juego para niños de cinco años… —Dijo Koizumi aguantando la risa.

—Te estás ganando una paliza —Comentó Kyon notablemente molesto—. Me voy, me estoy empezando a aburrir.

—¿Te aburres porque no ganas? Qué forma tan poco ética de no aceptar la derrota —Sonrió Koizumi.

—Lo que tú digas.

A los pocos segundos, el estómago de Kyon interrumpió el silencio que se había formado entre ambos, con un sonoro rugido que indicaba la necesidad de comida. Éste agachó la cabeza, algo avergonzado.

—Traeré algo de cenar —Rió Koizumi, mirándose el reloj de pulsera—. Ya va siendo hora.

—Haz lo que quieras —Respondió Kyon aún cohibido.

—Enseguida vuelvo —Sonrió el esper, dirigiéndose a un puesto de comida cercano, donde el olor a rica comida japonesa invadía el ambiente a metros de distancia.

_Maldita sea, ni siquiera le he dicho qué quiero de comer. En fin, ya da igual. _

_Me entretuve dándole pataditas a una piedra del suelo, hasta que me di cuenta de que no era nada productivo, y paré. Alcé la vista por si veía a alguien conocido, pero nada. Pensé en Asahina-san. ¿Por qué no es ella la que me acompaña en vez de Koizumi? Seguro que se habría puesto un precioso kimono. Miré a Koizumi en la lejanía y le vi hablando con una chica. Me di cuenta que era la enfermera del hospital a la que sus compañeras habían querido emparejar con él anteriormente. Los veía hablar animadamente y sentí una sensación extraña invadirme. ¿Por qué me molestaba que estuviese con esa chica? No, no, no, ni hablar. Definitivamente debe ser el hambre que tengo. Me distraje de mis estúpidos pensamientos caminando por los alrededores, cuando me encontré con una atracción de feria algo escondida. En la entrada ponía "Casa de los espejos", y parecía una atracción bastante vieja. No parecía haber nadie por los alrededores ni ningún encargado que la mantuviera, así que supuse que estaría abandonada. No sé porqué la dejarían aquí tirada. Curioseé un rato para comprobar que realmente estaba abandonada cuando alguien tiró de la manga de mi abrigo. Me giré para ver quién era._

—¿Nagato? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Kyon con asombro—. ¿Asahina-san y Haruhi no vienen contigo?

—No. Sólo estoy yo —Dijo monótonamente.

Hubo un rato de silencio, como si Yuki quisiera que Kyon preguntase.

—Eh… ¿y qué has venido a hacer?

—Lo que vine a hacer ya ha concluido. Ahora te toca a ti concluir tu trabajo—Respondió Yuki.

Kyon estaba cada vez más confuso.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Se temió lo peor—. Espera… ¿no tendrá Haruhi nada que ver con esto, verdad?

—No.

—¿E-entonces?

Yuki juntó sus manos y las colocó hacia arriba, haciendo aparecer una esfera de luz que cambiaba rápidamente en múltiples objetos. De repente, se paró en uno. Era una pistola de agujas. Kyon palideció al recordar la última vez que tuvo que usar ese objeto.

—Ten —Yuki le ofreció la pistola.

—¿Para qué quieres que utilice esto? —Preguntó aceptando la pistola con algo de temor.

—El funcionamiento es sencillo. Sólo tienes que adentrarte en la atracción y disparar a los espejos cuando creas necesario. La pistola de agujas se desintegrará en media hora, así que date prisa.

—¿Esto es una especie de juego? ¿Para qué quieres que haga esto ahora? ¿No tendrá consecuencias en el exterior? ¡No entiendo nada, Nagato! —Dijo Kyon desesperado.

—Sólo hazlo. El resultado es más beneficioso de lo que crees. Suerte.

Y sin mediar más palabra, Yuki se giró y caminó a paso lento hasta perderse entre la multitud del festival, dejando a Kyon atónito en el sitio.

_¿El resultado es más beneficioso de lo que crees? No entiendo nada… _

_Cuando reaccioné y corrí en busca de Nagato por el festival, no había rastro de ella. A veces es sorprendentemente rápida, aunque no lo parezca. Me guardé la pistola en el bolsillo del abrigo. No es de esas cosas que puedas ir enseñando por ahí, aunque parezca de juguete, pero prefiero no arriesgarme a acabar en prisión por alterar el orden público._

_Mis ojos seguían perdidos en la multitud. Sólo pensaba en lo que me acababa de decir Nagato, y me ponía cada vez más nervioso. Entonces, fue cuando la vi, entre la gente del festival. Estaba de espaldas. Su pelo era azul oscuro a la altura de la cintura, semi recogido en una pinza de pelo. La sangre se me heló. ¿Asakura? Una persona pasó por delante de mi campo de visión, y después Asakura desapareció. Genial, ahora tengo alucinaciones. Si empiezo así terminaré en el manicomio. Supongo que será el hambre. Miré de nuevo hacia Koizumi. Seguía hablando y riendo con aquella enfermera. Maldita sea, ¿hasta cuando piensa estar de charla? En fin, como si me importase. Aparté la mirada de Koizumi, molesto._

—Kyon-kun…

_Esa voz… ¿estoy soñando otra vez? Me acerqué a la entrada de la atracción, la voz parecía provenir de dentro. No sé porqué pero algo me decía que entrase, aunque el pánico me estaba invadiendo por completo. Me lo pensé unos segundos antes de entrar, me daba miedo encontrarme con ella de nuevo, pero me acordé que tenía la pistola de agujas en el bolsillo y que probablemente despertaría después, así que me arriesgué y entré, con el miedo en el cuerpo._

_Dentro, todo estaba en penumbra. Mis ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a la semioscuridad, y cuando lo vi todo más claro descubrí que me encontraba en un pasillo amplio, con las paredes llenas de espejos que llegaban desde techo hasta el suelo. Todos parecían de distintos tamaños. El pasillo no era recto, giraba varias veces como una especie de circuito. Escuchaba pasos a mi alrededor, pero no veía a nadie. Bueno, tampoco es que pueda ver mucho. Saqué la pistola de mi bolsillo cuando escuché una risa, la misma que en mis pesadillas. _

—Vaya vaya Kyon-kun, esta vez vienes preparado.

—¿D-dónde demonios estás? ¡Muéstrate! —Reclamó nervioso.

Una risa se escuchó y Ryoko apareció dentro de un espejo situado cerca de Kyon, haciendo que éste se sobresaltase y diese unos pasos atrás.

—¿Sigues teniéndome miedo, Kyon-kun? Qué interesante —Dijo alegremente la peliazul.

Ryoko se quedó mirando un instante la pistola de agujas que sostenía Kyon con su mano temblorosa, y luego le miró sonriente.

—Nagato-san ha sido realmente generosa al prestarte la pistola de agujas… lástima que tú no seas tan rápido como ella —Sonrió, y de repente, sacó su cuchillo de lucha y lo lanzó directamente hacia Kyon, atravesando el espejo cual gelatina.

Éste pudo reaccionar a tiempo y se apartó de su trayectoria. El cuchillo se clavó en el espejo de enfrente, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Pudo apartarse a tiempo para que no le cayera ninguno encima.

—Vaya, has tenido buenos reflejos esta vez —Sonrió Ryoko, desapareciendo del espejo donde se encontraba y apareciendo en el de al lado, delante de donde estaba ahora Kyon, que se asustó de nuevo—. Veamos ahora.

Sacó otro cuchillo de la nada y lo lanzó de nuevo hacia él. Pasó a escasos milímetros de su cara, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. De nuevo, se clavó en el espejo de enfrente y Kyon se arrastró para no clavarse ningún trozo. Sin pensarlo, tomó la pistola de agujas que había caído al suelo junto a él lo más rápido que pudo y disparó al espejo donde se encontraba Ryoko, pero desapareció al instante sin llegar a alcanzarla.

—Buen intento —Dijo ésta, apareciendo de nuevo—. Pero me temo que vas a tener que ser más rápido.

Kyon se incorporó del suelo, con la pistola en la mano.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —Reclamó.

—Bueno, esto no es un sueño, ni tampoco yo soy real… Supongo que Nagato-san tendría sus razones para hacer esto, ¿no crees? Ella fue la que te prestó la pistola y te explicó lo que tenías que hacer. Tendrás que preguntarle a ella, o adivinarlo tú mismo. Pero ahora no es momento para adivinanzas. Es hora de pasar a la acción —Dijo alegremente.

Al decir eso, Ryoko se multiplicó y apareció en todos los espejos del pasillo, portando su cuchillo y una dulce sonrisa. Kyon palideció y comenzó a entrar en pánico, más aún de lo que estaba. Agarró la pistola con sus temblorosas manos y comenzó a disparar a todos los espejos que pudo. Las agujas que entraron alcanzaron a las Ryokos que estaban dentro y las hicieron desaparecer, pero seguían siendo demasiadas, y a Kyon se le acabaron las agujas. Por más que apretaba el gatillo, ya no salía ninguna.

—Qué mala suerte… —Dijeron alegremente todas las Ryokos a la vez—. Prepárate para tu fin.

_Esa última frase la dijeron con una extraña voz distorsionada, igual que en mi último sueño. Mirase al espejo que mirase, todos estaban llenos de Asakuras, mirándome sonrientes con un cuchillo de lucha en la mano. Empecé a temblar descontroladamente. Tiré la pistola al suelo y caí de rodillas junto a ella. Clavé los codos en mis piernas y me tapé la cara con las manos. Esto no puede ser real. Sólo quería que una persona me ayudase en ese momento y grité el nombre de Koizumi, aunque sólo me salió un susurro ahogado. _

_En ese instante, cuando ya estaba abatido, noté una mano posarse en mi hombro. Creí que era Asakura que había conseguido salir del espejo de alguna manera, y me puse en pie nervioso agarrando la pistola con desesperación. En la penumbra descubrí que no era ella, ya que era algo más alto que yo. _

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Era la voz de Koizumi.

_Cuando lo escuché, me acerqué a él inconscientemente y caí sobre su hombro, respirando aliviado. Noté sus brazos posarse sobre mi espalda, dándome un abrazo. En otra ocasión le hubiese pegado una paliza, pero ahora no me importaba. Estaba demasiado asustado para reaccionar. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, fue un largo rato, hasta que la parte consciente de mi cerebro volvió en sí cuando me vi reflejado en uno de los espejos. Asakura había desaparecido junto con las demás, y en su lugar me vi a mí y a Koizumi. Él seguía abrazándome y yo apoyado sobre él, demasiado pegados para mi gusto. Sólo pensé "¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo?" y me aparté de él bruscamente, con la respiración agitada y la cara ardiendo de calor. Pude ver en la penumbra a Koizumi hacer un gesto de decepción, aunque espero que me estuviese equivocando y fuese mi imaginación. Después volvió a su típica y radiante sonrisa, que se podía ver en la penumbra y que tanto me desquiciaba. _

—Bueno, creo que es hora de salir de aquí —Sonrió el esper.

—Sí, vámonos —Respondió Kyon con algo de desagrado, y siguió el pasillo de espejos hacia la salida, seguido por Koizumi.

Cuando ambos salieron al exterior, todo seguía igual que antes. Los niños correteaban, las parejas caminaban juntas y todos se divertían, ajenos a lo que había ocurrido dentro de la atracción. Kyon no se percató de que seguía con la pistola en la mano hasta que comenzó a desintegrarse, tal como le había dicho Yuki. Se aseguró de que nadie le estuviera viendo hasta que la pistola desapareció por completo.

—Vaya, así que Nagato-san ha estado por aquí —Comentó Koizumi al ver la desaparición de la pistola.

—Sí. Tengo que discutir algunas cosas con ella la próxima vez que nos veamos —Dijo Kyon molesto, mirando desinteresadamente por los alrededores.

Koizumi sonrió con compasión.

—Bueno, esta vez sí, creo que es hora de ir a por la cena.

—No tengo hambre, se me han quitado las ganas —Dijo Kyon con desgana.

De repente, el estómago le rugió sonoramente, haciendo que se quedasen en blanco unos segundos.

—Prometo no tardar esta vez —Comentó Koizumi aguantando la risa.

—Bien. Te espero en aquel banco de ahí —Respondió Kyon cohibido, dirigiéndose a un banco enfrente del puesto de comida.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A: **Por favor, si leéis el capítulo, no os olvidéis de dejar un comentario o una crítica constructiva, esto anima mucho a continuar a los escritores, sobre todo a principiantes como yo. No os cuesta nada y la autora (yo) os lo agradecería mucho. No es motivador hacer un fanfic con dedicación y esfuerzo y que nadie se moleste en comentarlo y dar su punto de vista. ¡Gracias!

¿De verdad valió la pena la espera? Muchas veces (casi siempre) mis capítulos no me convencen, tengo que mejorar mucho todavía, pero los subo de todos modos para ver qué opina la poca gente que lo lee, que por supuesto, tienen permiso para criticar mi fanfic, siempre de forma constructiva. Gracias por tomaros la molestia, de verdad =)


	7. Si la montaña no va a Mahoma Parte 2

**Capítulo 6: **Si la montaña no va a Mahoma...

2ª parte

* * *

**N/A:** Hola de nuevo. Sí, me he tardado más de lo que dije en la parte anterior, y lo lamento mucho ;_; *hace múltiples reverencias*. Creí que me iba a llevar menos tiempo editarlo, pero entre unas cosas y otras no pude acabarlo a tiempo, lo siento. Pero ya está aquí, capítulo seis terminado con esta parte xd

Para no haceros ilusiones os diré más o menos que tardaré un mes en subir el próximo capítulo, quizá algunos días más o algunos menos, pero ya no diré semanas porque luego no soy capaz de cumplirlo x3

Y bueno, espero que os guste la segunda parte, y comentad :3

* * *

Cinco minutos después, Koizumi apareció cargado de recipientes de comida, que dejó en el banco, entre él y Kyon. Éste miraba la comida con algo de inquietud. Hacía ya más de una hora que empezó a tener hambre.

—Puedes comértelo todo si quieres. Yo ya he comido antes —Sonrió Koizumi.

—Menos mal, estaba esperando que lo dijeras —Dijo Kyon sin más, agarrando un recipiente de tonkatsu y unos palillos y empezando a comer con algo de ansiedad.

Mientras comía, Kyon miró los recipientes con más detenimiento, y se dio cuenta de que eran de nuevo sus platos favoritos, al igual que el otro día en el restaurante. Miró a Koizumi con mala cara mientras masticaba.

—¿Está bueno? —Preguntó el esper con una sonrisa.

—No sé que tramas con esto, pero empiezo a mosquearme —Comentó Kyon tomando otro recipiente.

—Ya te dije el otro día, planeo matarte y casarme con Asahina-san —Sonrió, mientras Kyon le miraba con rabia—. Ah, por cierto, también tenía previsto tener diez hijos con ella.

Éste casi se atragantó al escucharlo y tomó rápidamente un trago de té del vaso que le había traído. Koizumi no pudo aguantarse y echó a reír.

—Lo siento, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó aguantando aún la risa.

Kyon le echó una mirada asesina y siguió comiendo.

—Estaré mejor cuando te dé una paliza.

—Viendo cómo te dejaron aquellos tipos el otro día, esperaré sentado —Sonrió.

—¿Quieres que empiece ahora? —Preguntó con agresividad, levantando el puño.

—Sólo bromeaba —Dijo el esper sonriente, poniendo una mano delante de él.

—No sé a que viene ese ataque tan gratuito. Además, siempre te doy golpes y te quedas como si nada.

—Quizá es que me gustan tus ataques tsunderes repentinos —Sonrió.

Kyon miró enojoso hacia otro lado, con algo de color en sus mejillas.

Después de arrasar con la comida en escasos cinco minutos, quedaron un rato en silencio, sentados y mirando como pasaba la gente.

—Siento lo de antes —Dijo Koizumi de repente, rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Nn? ¿El qué? —Preguntó Kyon algo despistado.

—Haberte dejado solo. Me encontré con Takada-san y se me pasó el tiempo hablando con ella.

—Ah, eso. No importa —Comentó éste distraído.

—Cuando terminé de hablar con ella no te vi y te busqué, entonces escuché que me llamabas dentro de aquella atracción. Cuando te encontré te vi bastante asustado y me preocupé. Fue obra de Nagato-san, ¿verdad?

—…Sí. Ella misma me entregó la pistola de agujas y me dijo qué tenía que hacer.

—Estoy seguro que no lo hizo con mala intención. Nagato-san es muy noble. Seguramente lo hizo con algún buen propósito.

—Me imagino... De todas formas, hablaré con ella más adelante.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió allí dentro?

—Lo que ocurre siempre en mis pesadillas desde hace dos años. Ryoko Asakura —Respondió Kyon decaído—. Siempre es igual, tengo pesadillas de todo tipo con ella. Sueño que me persigue por callejones oscuros con su cuchillo y con esa sonrisa tan odiosa; que se me aparece por todos sitios, en la cara de la gente; que se ríe de forma siniestra…

—Así que esa es la causa por la que te encuentro casi siempre decaído en la preparatoria. Intentas mantener tu expresión malhumorada, pero por tu cara puedo notar cuando has tenido una pesadilla. Tus ojos están tristes y te ves desanimado —Comentó Koizumi compasivo.

—Veo que ahora te dedicas a averiguar mis estados de ánimo. ¿Quieres que te dé una medalla al mérito stalker o algo? —Añadió Kyon con sarcasmo.

—Vaya, echaba de menos tu sarcasmo —Comentó el esper con una sonrisa—. No me considero stalker, sólo me preocupo por ti.

Kyon miró molesto hacia otro lado.

—…Lo peor de todo… es cuando consigue alcanzarme y me apuñala, como aquella vez en el universo alternativo —Continuó explicando al poco rato, abatido—. Sé que son sólo sueños, pero parecen demasiado reales… Maldita sea, no quiero estar al borde de la muerte otra vez, es horrible.

—No tienes porqué tener miedo, estoy aquí para ayudarte. No pude hacerlo en el universo alternativo porque Nagato-san me pidió que no os acompañase, pero la próxima vez no dudaré en hacerlo. Por algo tengo poderes, ¿cierto? No quiero estar tres noches sin dormir de nuevo por culpa de la preocupación —Confesó el esper.

—Tres noches… ¿sin dormir? —Preguntó Kyon confuso.

—Exacto. Cuando estuviste en coma.

—Pero… ¿No fue Haruhi la que se quedó los tres días a mi lado?

—Por supuesto, ella también estuvo contigo todo el rato —Sonrió—. Comenté con Asahina-san y Nagato-san el quedarme también por las noches y el mayor tiempo posible durante el día. Suzumiya-san parecía un poco molesta por la decisión, pero terminó aceptando.

Kyon entrecerró los ojos mirando a Koizumi con mala cara, algo perturbado por la confesión.

—Entonces… ¿Faltaste a clase también esos tres días? —Preguntó mosqueado.

—Así es. Recibí una penalización por parte de la agencia, aparte también de la que recibí por buscar el hospital donde ingresaste sin el consentimiento de mis superiores —Sonrió como si nada.

Kyon seguía mirándole algo perturbado.

—Y todas esas penalizaciones… ¿te dan igual?

—No es eso. Pero siento que al menos merecieron la pena, sobre todo cuando te vi despertar —Sonrió, haciendo que Kyon se sonrojase levemente.

Después de la pequeña charla, un relámpago cubrió todo el cielo nocturno y luminoso de Amagasaki, seguido segundos después de un estruendo.

—Vaya, parece que se acerca una tormenta —Comentó Koizumi.

—Eso parece —Respondió Kyon desinteresadamente, mirándose los cordones de las deportivas, hasta que vio caer pequeñas gotas alrededor de sus pies—. Creo que es mejor que volvamos al hospital.

Comenzó a llover más fuerte. La gente que se encontraba en el festival empezó a correr apresurada tapándose con lo que tenían a mano y resguardándose donde podían. Kyon se puso la capucha de su abrigo y Koizumi se tapó como pudo con su brazo mientras corrían por la calle, en dirección al hospital.

Cuando llegaron, la puerta corredera de la entrada estaba cerrada. Tampoco había nadie de guardia por los alrededores, y por más que llamaban, nadie acudía.

—Genial, ¿y ahora qué hacemos? —Se quejó Kyon mirando desde el porche cubierto de la entrada cómo llovía a mares.

—Pues… Supongo que nuestra única opción es ir a una habitación de hotel barato, dónde probablemente tengamos que compartir una muy estrecha cama —Respondió Koizumi seriamente, recalcando las tres últimas palabras.

Kyon le miró con desagrado.

—Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que abran y punto.

—Cómo quieras, no me importa esperar —Dijo Koizumi sonriente, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la pared.

Éste le miró de nuevo con desagrado y se dispuso a esperar de igual forma, pero pasaron treinta minutos y nadie aparecía. La lluvia tampoco parecía cesar y un viento gélido comenzaba a levantarse, haciendo que Kyon se encogiese de frío.

—Podemos quedarnos aquí fuera a pasar la noche. No se está tan mal, ¿verdad? —Sonrió el esper.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Después de debatir dónde deberían pasar la noche, Kyon no tuvo más remedio que aceptar con toda la desgana del mundo quedarse en casa del esper. No le apetecía quedarse a dormir en su casa vacía y solitaria.

Tomaron el tren, y a las once de la noche llegaron a Nishinomiya. La casa de Koizumi estaba algo más cerca de la estación, así que sólo tardaron unos quince minutos en llegar a pie.

_Nunca había ido a casa de Koizumi. Creía que vivía en un bloque de apartamentos parecido al de Nagato, pero cuando lo vi, me fijé en que era bastante distinto. Era un bloque mucho más pequeño que el de ella, apenas tenía cinco plantas y parecía algo más familiar. Cada piso del edificio tenía un pasillo al aire libre, como si fuese una terraza, y el piso más alto parecía tener una casa menos que los demás, formando la pared como una especie de tejado inclinado. Ni siquiera tenía portero, como el edificio de Nagato. Supongo que los vecinos se conocerían mejor aquí._

—Perdón por el desorden —Dijo Koizumi al abrir la puerta de su casa.

—¿Cuál desorden? —Preguntó Kyon arqueando una ceja al ver la pulcritud de su casa.

Koizumi sonrió.

—Creo que será mejor que ponga los abrigos a secar. Están empapados.

—Como quieras —Kyon le entregó su abrigo, inspeccionando todo desde la entrada.

Koizumi se apresuró y fue a dejarlos a un lugar donde se secasen, dejándole en el sitio.

_Vaya, no es muy diferente de la entrada de mi casa._

—Ya está, los puse encima del radiador —Dijo Koizumi apareciendo de nuevo.

Kyon miraba a todos lados con desconfianza mientras permanecía parado en la entrada. Koizumi le miró con una amable sonrisa.

—No te quedes ahí. Puedes pasar al comedor si quieres —Sonrió.

Éste le echó una mirada desafiante durante unos segundos.

—Sí, la verdad es que hace frío para quedarse aquí —Comentó, y se dirigió hacia donde le había indicado el esper, mientras éste le siguió con su típica sonrisa.

_Tuve que pasar por su cocina antes de llegar al comedor, ya que era la única forma de acceder._

_Me pregunto si el arquitecto de esta casa recibió el título cambiándoselo a un traficante de órganos en algún callejón oscuro. Bien, creo que es hora de dejar esa clase de películas durante una temporada._

_Cuando entré, todo estaba predeciblemente ordenado, como era de esperarse de "don sonrisa perfecta". Tenía una mesa de estilo japonés en el centro de la sala, un sillón bastante grande pegado a la pared y una televisión de pantalla plana con un pequeño mueble al lado. Había una ventana con una terraza bastante amplia, y eché un vistazo por ella. Se podía ver gran parte de la ciudad. Bueno, es normal viviendo en un cuarto piso. Qué envidia, desde mi ventana apenas se pueden ver dos o tres casas más allá. _

—Por favor, toma asiento —Le invitó el esper amablemente.

Kyon no vaciló un instante y se dirigió rápidamente a sentarse cerca de la mesa, con los brazos y piernas metidos bajo ella, cerca del calefactor.

—La verdad es que hace bastante frío —Comentó Koizumi.

—Demasiado.

Koizumi sonrió y se fijó en el pequeño reguero de agua que habían dejado en el suelo al entrar. Estaban empapados por la lluvia.

—Vaya, será mejor que nos cambiemos antes de que dejemos esto peor —Comentó—. ¿Quieres darte un baño?

—¿Hay agua caliente?

—Sí. Aunque quizá debamos bañarnos juntos para ahorrar agua —Añadió Koizumi con gesto serio.

—Creo que sería más efectivo que te encerrase en la terraza y te duchases con la lluvia —Respondió Kyon con sarcasmo.

—Iré yo primero —Sonrió Koizumi, dándose por vencido—. No tardo —Añadió saliendo del comedor mientras Kyon le miraba con mala cara.

_Genial, ahora se me ha olvidado preguntarle cómo se enciende la tele. Bueno, supongo que no será tan difícil._

Kyon alcanzó el mando a distancia que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa. Para su asombro comprobó que tenía demasiados botones y dudó un instante si encenderla por si tocaba el que no debía.

_¿Pero qué es esto, un mando a distancia o un aparato para contactar con formas de vida extraterrestres? Parece algo que usaría Nagato. Y la tele tampoco parece tener botones…_

Suspiró apretándose el puente de la nariz y volvió a dejar el mando de nuevo en la mesa.

_No quería pensar demasiado en el hecho de que tenía que quedarme a pasar la noche en casa de Koizumi, e incluso que en un momento tendría que usar su baño. El pensarlo me hace sentir incómodo._

_Intenté librarme de pensamientos extraños y me puse a inspeccionar el comedor, aunque con cuatro cosas contadas tampoco es que hubiera mucho donde inspeccionar._

_Me sentía algo mal husmeando las cosas de los demás, de hecho, no estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo, pero cuando pienso que son de Koizumi, la sensación de culpa desaparece. Se lo merece por la vergüenza que me ha hecho pasar últimamente._

_Me acerqué sigilosamente al televisor y me arrodillé frente a él. Tenía un mueble debajo que no iba a dejar escapar. Lo abrí y para mi asombro descubrí que tenía una Play Station 3, e incluso una Xbox. ¿Desde cuándo le gustan los videojuegos a este tío? Y no tiene una, sino dos videoconsolas. Y yo me tengo que conformar con la Play Station 2, que encima está medio estropeada por culpa de mi hermana, que a veces se emociona demasiado jugando y le da golpes. En fin… _

_Cerré el mueble de debajo de la tele algo indignado y fui directo a abrir el que había al lado, que me llamaba más la atención. Cuando lo abrí, me dio la sensación de que Koizumi había atracado un videoclub entero. Por cierto, ¿aún existen esos sitios? Es igual. Me atrevería a decir que había más de cien películas en DVD allí dentro. ¿Es que no se las puede descargar de Internet como hacemos todos? _

_Dudé un poco, pero me atreví a sacar algunas para ver de qué trataban. Había de todo; películas de acción, aventuras, policíacas, misterio… ¿románticas? Arrugué la nariz y volví a meter en el mueble ese dorama japonés que acababa de encontrar._

_Me empezaba a aburrir de encontrar géneros de cine tan extraños, hasta que la carátula de otro DVD me llamó la atención. Lo saqué con algo de temor y cuando vi la portada me quedé en blanco. ¿Pero qué dem…? Esto no puede ser verdad. Imaginaros algo que Koizumi jamás tendría. Pues lo tiene. Exacto, era un videojuego hentai. Me acerqué la carátula aún más a la cara para comprobar que estaba en un error. Sí Kyon, en la portada hay una chica semidesnuda con un traje de colegiala hecho jirones y poniendo cara de no pasárselo mal. Puede que no haya visto muchas así en la vida real, bueno, sin contar con Asahina-san y los trajes provocativos que Haruhi le hace ponerse, pero creo que eso no cuenta del todo._

_Reaccioné de mi estado anonadado y saqué los demás DVD que había al lado de éste; unos diez. Sí, todos eran hentai, incluso tenía algunas películas. En serio, ¿esto es verdad? Viniendo de Koizumi no lo podía creer. De Taniguchi me puedo esperar que tenga toda la habitación llena de esto, o incluso toda su casa, ¿pero Koizumi? No sé si salir de esta casa por mi propia seguridad ahora mismo, por lo que pueda pasar._

—¿No sabes que es de mala educación fisgonear las cosas de los demás? —Dijo Koizumi en su oído, de repente.

Kyon se sobresaltó y miró hacia atrás, encontrándose demasiado cerca a Koizumi, agachado detrás de él y con una sonrisa. Quiso alejarse pero sus calcetines aún húmedos resbalaron, haciendo que cayese sentado en el suelo.

—Veo que has descubierto mi pequeña colección privada —Sonrió como si nada.

—¿Para qué demonios tienes eso? No parece propio de ti —Preguntó Kyon aún intentando alejarse del esper.

—Todos los seres humanos tenemos necesidades, ¿no es así?

Kyon se quedó en blanco, sin poder articular palabra.

_Espera, ¿qué? ¿Tiene hentai para…? Dios, no quiero ni pensarlo. Yo he visto revistas de ese tipo porque me las presta Taniguchi, no soy capaz de comprarlas, pero no se me ocurriría… Aparte, vivo con mis padres y mi hermana, bueno, y el gato también. Por mi equilibrio mental, espero que no lo diga en serio…_

_Cuando me fijé más atentamente en Koizumi, comprobé que tenía el torso desnudo. Sólo llevaba los pantalones del pijama, aparte de tener el pelo mojado y una toalla en los hombros. Genial, lo que faltaba para ponerme más nervioso. Le he visto así bastantes veces en verano, cuando vamos toda la brigada a la piscina, pero ahora se veía más atractivo de lo normal. Espera, ¿qué mierda acabo de pensar? Creo que los sueños con Asakura me están volviendo paranoico._

—Los tenía reservados para ti, como castigo por haberte ganado en el festival —Dijo Koizumi señalando los juegos con la barbilla.

—¿Eh? ¿Para mí?

—Sí. Para que los pudieses jugar y aprender cómo ser una buena maid para complacer a tu amo Koizumi —Añadió el esper como si nada.

—¿Qu…? —La cara de Kyon era un cuadro.

Koizumi echó a reír a carcajadas, haciendo que Kyon se molestase y le golpease con fuerza en la cabeza.

—Primera regla de una maid: no golpear a tu amo —Explicó el esper masajeándose el golpe de la cabeza—. A no ser que estéis haciendo otras cosas…

Se acercó lentamente a Kyon, que aún seguía sentado en el suelo y algo anonadado, quedando a pocos centímetros de su cara.

—¿Quieres hacer otras cosas? —Le susurró en el oído, haciendo que éste se sobresaltase y ruborizase por completo—. …Otras cosas como bañarte. Hace rato que he dejado el baño libre.

Koizumi sonrió, separándose de Kyon que tenía la cara completamente roja y le miraba con incredulidad. No pudo evitar echar una pequeña risa al ver su cara.

Ésta se tornó de la incredulidad al enojo, mirando a Koizumi con desagrado. Se levantó del suelo con fastidio y se dirigió al baño, dejando al esper de pie en el comedor con una sonrisa compasiva.

Quince minutos después de marcharse, Kyon apareció de nuevo en el comedor.

—Eh… Oye Koizumi, ¿no tienes pijamas más pequeños? —Preguntó con fastidio.

Koizumi dejó la tarea que estaba haciendo de ordenar los DVD's que Kyon había sacado y se giró para mirarle. Le había dejado en el baño un pijama suyo antes de bañarse; una camiseta de manga larga y unos pantalones elásticos también largos. Algo viejos, pero bastante cómodos y cálidos. A Kyon le quedaba algo largo, ya que era más bajo que el esper. Por suerte, de la cintura no le quedaba demasiado grande, ya que ambos tenían complexión similar, aunque le seguía estando ancho.

—Lo siento, no soy tan pequeño como tú —Se burló con una sonrisa.

—Que yo sepa, sólo eres seis centímetros más alto que yo, así que no alardees.

—Me temo que no tengo pijamas de tu talla —Sonrió—. De todas formas, te ves bastante adorable con ese, pareces un niño pequeño al que le queda grande la ropa.

Koizumi se giró de nuevo y siguió colocando los DVD que le faltaban. Kyon le miró con desagrado y rubor en su cara, doblándose los puños de la camiseta y el bajo de los pantalones.

—Bueno, ya está —Finalizó Koizumi cerrando el mueble y levantándose de su posición.

—Oye, Koizumi… ¿Dónde se supone que vamos a dormir? —Preguntó Kyon con algo de temor.

Koizumi se cruzó de brazos y se llevó la mano a la barbilla, haciendo un gesto pensativo mientras Kyon le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues sólo tengo una cama, y no tendremos más remedio que compartirla, así que no sé si dormir sería la palabra… —Comentó con gesto serio.

Kyon se quitó la zapatilla y se la lanzó, pero el esper la esquivó.

—Era broma —Dijo sonriendo como si nada, recogiendo la zapatilla del suelo y entregándosela a Kyon, que se la arrebató de la mano con violencia—. Si quieres puedes dormir en mi habitación. Yo dormiré en el sofá.

—Ni hablar. Yo dormiré aquí, no me importa —Decidió Kyon.

—…Como quieras, pero aquí hace más frío que…

—Me da igual —Le interrumpió.

—Te aseguro que mi habitación no es nada del otro mundo, pero está bien, si no quieres dormir allí te traeré aunque sea una manta —Sonrió el esper, saliendo del comedor.

_Conociéndote, no sé si eso de que tu habitación no es nada del otro mundo sea verdad. Y con lo que he descubierto hace un rato en ese mueble, no quiero ni saber qué tendrás allí metido._

Un instante después, Koizumi regresó cargando una manta y una almohada.

—Qué suerte, encontré una almohada de sobra en mi armario —Comentó—. ¿Seguro que quieres quedarte aquí?

—Seguro —Afirmó Kyon.

Koizumi dudó un poco, pero acabó accediendo.

—Está bien. Entonces aprovecharé para hacer alguna tarea atrasada de clase.

—¿Te vas a poner a hacer tarea a estas horas?

—Sí —Sonrió, mirándose el reloj de pulsera—. Sólo son las doce y media, tengo algo de tiempo. Estoy acostumbrado a dormir poco de todas formas. Cuando Suzumiya-san crea espacios cerrados de madrugada, mis superiores me avisan a la hora que sea, por eso tengo que estar siempre alerta. De todas formas, ya que estos últimos años sus alteraciones han bajado bastante, puedo dormir algo mejor, aunque aún sigo recibiendo avisos.

Koizumi sonreía como si nada, lo que irritaba bastante a Kyon.

—Oye Koizumi, sé que no es muy agradable despertarse de madrugada, te lo digo yo que tengo una hermana a la que le gustan las películas de miedo y luego le cuesta dormir por la noche, así que no hace falta que estés siempre sonriendo —Dijo algo cansado.

—No, no sonrío por eso. La verdad es que he estado agotado por ello hasta hace poco, cuando la actividad bajó.

—¿Entonces? No hace falta que finjas esa estúpida sonrisa, ahora no estamos con Haruhi —Recriminó.

—Quizá no esté fingiendo y sonría por otra cosa.

Kyon le miró extrañado, apartando luego la mirada con molestia.

—Bueno, es una pena, pero no puedo quedarme aquí toda la noche, por mucho que lo desees —Sonrió.

—Sí, claro. Por mi puedes irte ya.

—Está bien. Iré a hacer la tarea antes de que se haga más tarde.

—No sé como tienes ganas con la hora que es —Bostezó Kyon.

—La culpa es de cierta persona que no me ha dejado dormir estas últimas dos semanas —Sonrió.

—La culpa es tuya, nadie te obliga a acompañarme en el hospital.

—Sí, puedes que tengas razón… —Dijo algo melancólico, irritando a Kyon.

—Bueno, buenas noches —Intentó finalizar molesto.

—Buenas noches —Sonrió Koizumi, dirigiéndose a su habitación, y parándose un momento antes de salir del cuarto—. Por cierto, si vas a ver alguno de los DVD hentai, no hagas demasiado ruido, por lo que puedan pensar los vecinos.

—¡No tenía intención de hacerlo, idiota! —Gritó Kyon alterado, lanzándole de nuevo una zapatilla, pero Koizumi cerró la puerta riendo, antes de que le alcanzase.

Aún podía escuchar a Koizumi reírse mientras recogía la zapatilla. Molesto se dirigió hacia el sofá y se arropó rápidamente con la manta, tapándose hasta la nariz.

_Alcé la vista para mirar por la ventana. Las luces nocturnas iluminaban la ciudad. Parecía que había parado de llover, y maldije por querer estar en cualquier lugar menos en casa de Koizumi. En mi casa por ejemplo. Echo de menos dormir en mi cama y ser despertado por los gritos de mi hermana. No quise pensar mucho más en ello. Hacerlo me ponía demasiado triste, e intenté pensar en otra cosa. Pensé en porqué querría Nagato que jugase a ese juego tan horrible de esta tarde. Supongo que sería para librarme de mi miedo hacia Asakura, aunque no entiendo cómo sus poderes o utensilios de alien podrían ayudarme con eso. De todas formas, tenía que hablar con ella la próxima vez para que me aclarase algunas cosas._

_Intentaba no pensar en nada más para poder dormir, pero mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas._

_De repente, se me vino a la cabeza lo que me acababa de decir Koizumi hace un momento. "Quizá no esté fingiendo y sonría por otra cosa". ¿Qué habría querido decir? La verdad es que últimamente su sonrisa parecía más sincera que cuando le conocí, sobre todo estas últimas semanas. Aunque sigue fingiendo cuando le sonríe a las estupideces de Haruhi. Parece que sólo a mí me sonríe sinceramente, y me hace sentir incómodo._

_Cuando pensé en ello, un fuerte calor subió a mi cara, y el frío que tenía se disipó de repente. Me molestó sobremanera y me di la vuelta en el sofá, intentando dormirme de una vez e intentando no pensar en la estúpida sonrisa de Koizumi._

* * *

Pues hasta aquí el capítulo seis. Espero que os haya gustado y que haya merecido la pena la espera.

El próximo capítulo tendrá una pequeña sorpresa al final. También tendré que dividirlo porque me quedó igual de largo que este, pero bueno, así habrá más suspense (?) xD Es una sorpresa que llevaba siete capítulos esperando escribir, y espero que me haya quedado bien Dx El próximo capítulo sabréis de qué hablo, espero no tardar demasiado.

Aclaraciones: No quise hacer a Koizumi OOC con eso del hentai ni nada por el estilo, sólo quise inventarme un poco los gustos personales que tendría, ya que en el anime apenas se sabe nada de su vida ni de su forma de ser, porque casi siempre está actuando. Espero que los personajes no me queden demasiado OOC, hago todo lo posible para recrear su personalidad, pero si lo hago, hacérmelo saber, por favor Dx

**N/A: **Por favor, si leéis el capítulo, no os olvidéis de dejar un comentario o una crítica constructiva, esto anima mucho a continuar a los escritores, sobre todo a principiantes como yo. No os cuesta nada y la autora (yo) os lo agradecería mucho. No es motivador hacer un fanfic con dedicación y esfuerzo y que nadie se moleste en comentarlo y dar su punto de vista. ¡Gracias!


End file.
